Let the Base Boom and the Lights Flash
by Tora Ketsueki
Summary: A Tokio Hotel love story, following the lives of the band and their two best friends as they become something possibly more? Bill/OC Tom/OC  Written collaboratively, I write odd, Twin writes even
1. Chapter 1: Tora

I growled. It was the second time tonight I had to redo the audio box close to the stage.

Pulling my black tank top to cover my stomach again, I walked over to the screaming fans. The concert hadn't even started yet and I was already deafened by the shrill sounds somehow made from these disgusting girls.

Taking my favourite bodyguard with me to push back the crowd slightly, I moved to the front of the stage, and the house lights in the theatre turned on.  
>"I'd like everyone in the front row to back up at least a foot. You are screwing up the sound system and our sound manager is kinda pissed with you right now." My best friend and unbiological twin spoke over the intercom, fiddling with her light board to make the house lights go off and a spotlight shine on me glowering at the crowd. Immediately they moved back a good two feet and started whispering angrily to each other.<p>

Glaring down at the amplifier connections I plugged some things in that had been unplugged and kicked around by crazy fan girls and put them back where they were supposed to go, taping them in with my favourite orange electrical tape before leaving Rob there to guard it. I wasn't going to let a bunch of underdressed whores, just trying to get to my brothers, break a one thousand dollar machine.

Walking up to our station and being met with a blonde, black streaked pixie cut haired person sitting at her light board, my shoulders dropped in relaxation.

"Twin, people suck." I groaned, flopping onto my chair and fiddling with the sound board.

"Twin, people always suck at the concerts." Tessa replied, turning off the house lights.

I sighed in relaxation, grabbing my red bull. Just a few more minutes and our boys would be out there playing.

Tokio Hotel is the best band in the world, and Tessa and I have known them since we were three. I thought of the members as my brothers (because of a lack of siblings in my family) and Tess thought of them as her best friends.

We adopted each other as twin sisters when we turned four. Our birthday on the same day, our personalities play off each other's emotions and we are freakishly alike in many ways.

Tess's walkie talkie went off, telling us the guys were ready. We smiled at each other and cheers'd our red bulls, wishing each other good luck.

Tessa flickered the lights behind the curtain and I turned up tom and georg's amps, and pushed the slider up for the pickups on the drums. Nodding to Tess, she flicked the lights behind the curtains again and the guys started up with Scream.

We screamed with all the other girls as Bill came running out onto the stage and danced along to their first set. Tessa occasionally going over to her board to change up the strobes and colours of the lights, and myself going over to the windows to make sure everything was still connected and the sound was balanced.

Giving her another red bull, I sat down, killing myself laughing as she did the chicken dance as the last notes played, before sitting down herself. I turned down the mics on the guy's instruments and turned up Bill's so he could say hello to the crowd.

After the usual dialogue to the screaming fans, they played their next set, and Tess and I began to order around the newbies.

David Jost is the bane of our existence. He insists that we need more people for lighting and sound, and as such, hired four new people. Two for each of us to torture. We gave the regular speech before the concert which went a little something like this.

(A few hours earlier . . . )

_Four new people came into the sound/light booth, and Tessa and Tora looked at each other, speaking through simple looks and movements, while they looked at each other __uncomfortably._

_Almost like it was timed,they put on completely fake (and mildly terrifying) smiles ontheir faces._

_"Hello every one!" Tora said happily._

_"What are your names?" Tessa said equally cheerful._

_"Well . . . my name is – "_

_"Don't care." They spoke at the same time, holding up their hand to stop them._

_"The only thing we care about is how you act here." Tora spoke, grinning like a madman, tossing Tessa her third red bull that night._

_"You see these? Pretty awesome aren't they?" Tessa said, catching the red bull and pointing at our boards._

_"Yes." They all said obediently._

_"Well guess what?" Tessa started._

_"You don't touch them." Tora finished._

_"These are our babies." Tessa said._

_"Therefore, no one touches them but us." Tora said. They all nodded in understanding._

_"Right now, you are the newbies, and we are the professionals. When we speak, you listen, then you do what we say. No questions asked. You will NOT meet the band, you will NOT leave this booth. Clear?" Tora asked, and leaned back in her chair, chugging her energy drink. They all nodded once again._

_Tessa and Tora looked at each other and grinned, both thinking the exact same thing.__  
><em>_'These four will be easy.'__  
><em>

Little did we know how right we were. The two men were already gone, claiming we were high, and the two girls were starting to groan over the workload.

We looked at each other and at the same time said, "Don't like it? Quit."  
>The other two girls looked at each other and nodded to us, leaving us to our laughter and playing with the light board.<br>We were only half way through the concert and we had already gotten rid of our "helpers".

An hour later, we had gotten bored.

"Tesstess! Oh my GOD! Guess WHAT? I JUST HAD A REALLY FUCKMAZTIC IDEA!"

"Oh my GOD! GUESS WHAT? SO DID I!"

"WOHMYGOD! My idea was to play TWISTER!"

"NO WAY! That was MY idea! Oh my god freakin idea stealer! Get outta my head!"  
>Looking at each other, we collapsed out of our chairs, laughing so hard we had to hold ourselves up. We acted like we were high when we had too much red bull.<p>

"Dude, you know what would be amazingmastic?" I said, wiping tears from my eyes.

"What twin?" Tess asked, wiping her eyes as well.

"If the big boys gave us piggy back rides to the guys!" I said, laughing again. The big boys were our favorite bodyguards Max and Rob.

"Let's ask them!" Tessa said, epically jumping to her feet and raising her fist in the air like a cheer.  
>There was a knock on the door as the last notes of the concert rang out through the hall, and Bill said good night. Still laughing like hell, we turned off our boards, turned on the house lights and walked to the door.<p>

It opened and Max and Rob came in and we looked to each other, and killed ourselves laughing again.

Rob looked over at Max, and they sighed, throwing us over their shoulders as they did every concert and bringing us to our best friends. They opened the door to the dressing room and put us on the couch as we tried to stop laughing.

I stood up, pulling up Bill's skinny jeans and pulling my tank top back into place.

"You guys look like you just had sex." Tom said, walking into the room, soaked in sweat and grabbing a towel.

"Maybe we did big brother." I said, sitting on Tess' lap and stared deeply into her eyes . . . while crossing mine.

We both laughed and I got up again.

"Yea whatever Tora." Tom said, looking away and taking a swig of water.

Gustav and Georg entered then, Gustav limping and Georg supporting him.

Tess got up and took out a little baggie from her pocket with a Tylenol in it and I grabbed a water. At the same time, we threw the items at him and, just like every concert, he smiled gratefully at us.

Georg smiled, "Thanks guys, hey Tora?"

I looked over at him with a small questioning look, pulling up Bill's jeans again.

Georg looked at my choice of pants and grinned. "Bill's gonna kill you."

"No he won't. I'll hide behind my amazing, muscular big brothers and they will protect me right?" I said.

Georg sighed, "Yea, yea."

Tessa suddenly jumped from her seat on the couch next to Tom.

"Zoh my god! I just had an Idea!" she screamed to the room.

"What is it Tessa?" Bill asked, coming into the room, drying his face with a towel.

"Let's go back to the hotel and have an epic sleep over of doom destruction and skittles!" Tessa and I said at the same time.

The guys looked at us strangely.

"You know, even after seventeen years we still don't understand how you two do that. We don't even do that and we're actually twins!" Bill said and threw up his arms.

"That's because we're spekshul and you're just boring old special." We replied with smiles.


	2. Chapter 2: Tessa

"No Tessa..." Tom said as I begged for the hundredth time to drive the escalade, Tora fell into laughter at this.

"But WHY?" I asked, he'd been driving just two years longer then me, and I was the less reckless driver anyway.

"Because it's my baby." He said taking a drink of water.

"I thought she was your baby..." Tora and Bill mumbled.

I laughed hard as Tom spewed water out of his mouth, got red (When he's mad he turns the strange shade of tomato red...), and glared, "I SAID NO SUCH THING!"

"Well, Bill's in love with Tora!" Tom yelled.

Bill didn't even care about what was coming out of his brother's mouth, he was still laughing.

I put my arm over my twin's shoulder, "Whatever, I will drive that car one day."

"THOSE ARE MY PANTS!" Bill yelled, suddenly noticing Tora's clothing choice, "Damn it, Tora, you're 4'9, I'm FUCKING 6'2, Why do you steal pants that don't even fit you?"

She grinned widely, "Cause I can, and you're cute when you're mad."

"Give me my pants..." I held out his hand.

"...You want me to strip?" She raised a brow.

Bill brushed, "Damn it all, just stay out of my closet!"

Me and Tora walked out the door laughing.

I threw a skittle at Gustav, "Quit just starring off into space."

He blinked as it made contact, "I-What?"

"I'm telling your mommy that you're high when we get back to Germany." I shook my finger at him, "You otta be ashamed!"

"Tessa, don't go country on me."

I reddened, "My accent is not my fault!"

"She sounds like a southern bell." Bill chuckled, and put on his best country twang, "Ya'll be careful now, ya here?"

I turned to Tora, "Hurt him?"

"Ya'll better quit makin' fun of her." Tora laughed.

"YOU TRAITOR!" I screamed at her, Tora choked on a skittle, and then laughed even harder.

"Have ya been muddin' lately Georg?" Tom laughed.

"That's it!" I yelled, grabbing a bottle of left over spray paint that Tora had laying around, "I'm painting your precious baby."

Tom jumped up as I ran out the door, "Tess! You'll pay for a new paint job!"

Tora stood up and followed us outside, "Why must I keep you two from killing each other?"

"Cause I'm the look out when you're in Bill's closet!" I laughed, running down the hotel hallway.

"That's why Tessa stands by my door every time I'm not in there!" Bill said, joining the chase.

We finally made it outside, but the bottle was snatched from me when I got to the car, "That is not a good idea." Tom said, grinning down at me.

Tora came up behind me laughing, "Guys, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but the sun's starting to come up."

Bill's eyes widened as his head shot up to look at the sky, which was going from a midnight black to a pretty midway shade of blue.

"I guess we better go to bed...we do have just one more day in Paris, so we should make the most of it."

"But we were having fun!" Me and Tora both yelled.

Bill looked to Tom and narrowed his eyes, "Stop doing that, it creeps me out..."

We laughed and made our way inside.

Everyone went to their own rooms and pasted out, I know I was out as soon as I hit the pillow.

**11:30 AM, Saturday**

I groaned a bit as something hit me.

"Tessssss..." Something hissed.

I felt something small hit my face and I jumped, "What the hell?"

I looked at the two markers laying by me, "Tora." I sighed, "Can you not just let me sleep?"

"Well...I woke up, and the guys are asleep, they locked their doors this time, and so..." She shrugged, "You need to wake up anyway. I'm already dressed and bathed and everything." She did a little twirl in her skinny jeans and neon orange tank top. Her green eyes were lined with a bit of liner and her smile was bright this morning.

I rolled my eyes, "Where's my-"

"I put our bags in the bathroom, I'll draw till your done with whatever it is you need to do, then we can go get breakfast and wait for the sleeping uglies to wake up." She chuckled.

I smirked, "Okay, I'll be quick."

I walked into the bathroom and showered quickly, my muscles groaning when I got out, and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a white band-T with "PAN!C" written in dark blue, I did my make up with a bit of cover up and powder, some black liner and mascara, then sighed as I pulled out the straightener and did the twenty minute hair routine, brushed my teeth and walked out.

My purple converse hit me in the stomach along with a pair of socks, making me gasp, "About time!" Tora frowned at me.

I laughed and pulled them on, then we left the room, talking about gummy bears.

When we got downstairs (After my fussing over not using the elevator) we got to the breakfast area and took our plates.

I filled mine with bacon and eggs, and noticed how Tora went straight for the noodle dishes she saw.

I grabbed a slice of lemon, a doctor pepper and chose a table.

Tora sat beside me and started drinking the orange juice she'd picked up, "Soda for breakfast, Tess?"

"Hey, Doctor pepper is good for any dish." I chuckled, squeezing the lemon juice into the soda.

"That's what you said about ginger ale..." She mumbled, popping some pasta into her mouth.

"Cause it's true. Duh." I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"Oh look, sleeping ugly number one." She laughed and pointing to Tom, who was dressed in a white T-shirt (Way to big) and baggy pants (At least five sizes to big...) He stumbled over, grabbing a bowel and a miniature box of cereal, with a small milk bottle and water bottle. Then he looked sleepily around for us.

"OVER HERE!" Tora stood up and waved like crazy.

He smiled when he saw her, obviously grateful not to have to look all over for us.

He slid in the booth beside Tora and yawned, "I'm still tired."

"I was woke up by markers." I said.

Tom looked at me strangely, heard Tora chuckle then nodded, "Ah, I see."

We both laughed.

"Ugly number two." I pointed as Bill came up, his hair down and wearing black shirt, black skinny jeans, and black leather jacket, make up done as well.

"What?" Tom asked.

"Inside joke." Tora grinned.

"How many do you guys have?" Tom laughed.

"More then you." I shrugged.

He rolled his eyes, "I'll believe that."

"Number three and four!" Tora grinned as Georg came out in jeans and a gray shirt, and Gustav in a pair of khaki colored pants and a white shirt.

"I don't understand you guys."

"OVER HERE!" Tora stood up and yelled again, all three of them made there way over like zombies, Bill sat by Tom and Georg sat by me, being sure to bump me and shove me to the wall of the booth.

"Ow, ass!" I laughed.

Gustav sat down, "No one talk to me."

"Gustav's cranky until he has his waffles." Tora chuckled.

"Like Tessa with her coffee and you without something sweet in a two hour basis?" Bill grinned.

Tora narrowed her green eyes, "If I had the energy to reach over and smack you I soooo would."

"Chick fight!" Tom cackled.

"I am not a girl!" Bill smacked him, "Stop that damn it!"

Tom choked on a fruitloop and then we all started laughing.

After breakfast, David Jost made his way into the room.

Me and Tora both shared an, "Uh-oh!" look when he spotted us, "YOU TWO!" He hissed.

"Someone's in trouble." Tom whispered.

"Mom's gonna yell at you..." Bill sing-songed.

"You might get grounded." Georg chuckled.

"The poor newbies..." Gustav shook his head.

"Tora, Tess - now!" He glared at us.

The guys moved and me and Tora both started making our way outside the hotel, where we'd be yelled at...again.

He ran a hand though his slightly curly brown hair and sighed, "Can someone tell me why the new employees gave me these?" He said sternly, holding up three resignation forms.

"But there were four of them?" Tora said.

"He didn't even give me a form, he told me he didn't want to work with two crazy bitches and that he was out of here." David said exasperated.

I looked at Tora.

David grinned, "I swear to God, I'd fire you guys..." He laughed, me and Tora both cringed, David's humor was NOT amusing (Even though we both knew the guys would never allow him to do this) "But you keep the life in this thing..." He sighed, "I don't guess I'm gonna get any more people to work with you am I?"

"Nope." Tora smiled, "David, we can do it by ourselves, man."

"Have we ever failed you?" I asked, crossing my arms, "The lights are always dimmed on time, brightest in the right moments, and the sound is always low or high when the time comes." I finished.

"We've never screwed up." Tora grinned, "Well...maybe one or two times..."

"But we've always fixed it." I continued.

David sighed, "Fine, fine...no new people...at least not right now...now go back inside...Make sure Tom doesn't get fat, he was scarfing down that cereal." David smiled.

**3:00 PM, Saturday**

"Going to the Eiffel tower!" I sung as we made our way to the tower.

"Yeah, about that Tess..." Bill said.

I stopped, "What?"

"If we use the stairs we'll be going for hours."

"Okay...?" I raised a brow.

"We have to use the elevator." Tom said matter of factly.

"E-Elevator?" I said, my eye twitching.

"Come on Tess, it'll be fun!" Tora grinned nervously.

"_FUN? IF WE PLUMATE DOWN A ZILLION FEET TO OUR DEATHS IN A GLASS BOX OF DESTRUCTION, WILL THAT BE FUN? I DON'T THINK THAT'S THE DEFINITION OF FUN!_" I yelled at them.

Tom smiled, "Well, you're going."

"Ooooh, I'd like to see you make me." I said sternly.

**3:15**

"That was wrong." I glared at Tora.

She laughed at me as Tom sat me down.

"Well, we had to make you come." Tora grinned.

"At least you didn't scream." Tom grinned.

"You had your hand over my mouth, I _was_ screaming..." I glared at him.

Tora ran over to the edge and looked over, laughing like a maniac, and scaring the few kids around her away, "We're so high up!"

I saw the smirk come over Bill's face and knew very well, Tora wouldn't look over the edge again.

He walked up behind her and grabbed her shirt, pushing her, and she screamed as he yanked her back, laughing crazily.

Tora turned and began to beat the shit out of him, "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed.

Tom laughed and stated, "And you made fun of Tess for being scared of heights!"

"I'm not scared of heights!" She yelled, "I'm scared of falling from a gigantic tower of doom and dying a very painful death in front of a million people!"


	3. Chapter 3: Tora

My heart was pounding loud and scared in my ears because my FRIEND decided to push me close to the edge of the top of THE FUCKING EIFFEL TOWER!

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled, pouncing on him and hitting his chest while he killed himself laughing.

Growling at the comment Tom made about being scared I turned to him, holding Bill's shirt collar in my hands, I dropped a dazed Bill with a red face on the ground and got off him.

"I'm not scared of heights!" I yelled prowling towards him angrily, "I'm scared of falling from a gigantic tower of doom and dying a very painful death in front of a million people!"

Tom backed up with his hands up in surrender, looking terrified. I grabbed his shirt, got right in his face and said, "You had better be a fast runner my _lovely _brother." He eeped, and tried to run.

"I want this for your safety," I said, grabbing his hat with a tone that said I wasn't to be trifled with. He nodded and ran when I let go of his shirt.

Tessa bounced over to me and laughed along with me, when I put his hat on her head.

"You mean, that was just to get my hat?" Tom asked dumbly, staring at us while we rolled on the ground in hysterics.

Tessa got up, wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen on her along with Tom's hat, and skipped over to see the view.

Getting up, I wiped the tears from my eyes and went over to hug the twins.

"I'm sorry Tommitom, be happy?" I asked with a puppy dog face.

"Tora, you know that doesn't work on me." Tom said, looking over the guards so people _didn't _fall over the edge.

"Oh that's ! Is it because _you're in_ LOVE _**WITH MY TWIN!**_" I screamed the last few words over to Tess, and watched her face turn an interesting shade of neon red.

"Hee," I smiled and skipped out of my brother's arms to Bill, who was conveniently leaning against the railing.

Grinning evilly, I sneaked up behind him, and just as Tessa yelled a warning to Bill, I grabbed the back of his shirt and lightly pushed him then pulled him back after he screeched like a girl.

Tessa and I collapsed laughing, while Bill held his heart and white knuckled the railing and caught his breath.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever heard," Tessa laughed breathlessly.

Bill caught his breath and glared at us. Feeling really horrible, I walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

"I'm sorry Billa, I didn't mean to." I said innocently and looked up at him with the same puppydog face I gave Tom. He turned his head and groaned, "Fine fine I forgive you."

"Hey Tora, let's go! She's – YEOWCH! Did you just bite me?" Tom yelped, dragging a freaking out Tessa to the elevator with Georg and Gustav.

Laughing my ass off, I followed my brother, who was sucking on his hand like a pathetic child while holding my twin's mouth with his other hand.

"Way to go stupid," I said as we entered the 'glass box of destruction,' Tessa screaming at the top of her lungs through Tom's huge hand.

**Fifteen minutes later. . .**

On the ground, we decided to go shopping for board games for the bus, and a Twister mat for the sound and light booth.

. . . Ok, Tess and I decided, the guys complained, but we fixed _that_ immediately.

[Flashback to a few minutes earlier]

"_OH MY GOD!" Tess screamed._

"_ZOH MY GOD WHAT?" Tora answered._

"_LET'S GO BUY BOARD GAMES!" They screamed at the same time, turning to the boys and giving the puppy face in perfect sync. They were already looking away, knowing what's coming._

"_No. This is the last day we're in Paris, we want to go clubbing." Georg said, apparently he was the speaker for the group._

"_B-but big brother?" Tora sniffled, her eyes filling with fake tears as she tugged slightly on his shirt sleeve. He tensed but didn't give in._

"_Fine then," She said, and wiped the tears away, walked straight up to Tom and whispered something in his ear. Two seconds later they got their wish._

[End Flashback]

Skipping arm in arm with Gustav, Georg and Tess down the games isle at Wal Mart, singing the Wizard of Oz song and looking for games.

"TESS! LOOK HERE! THEY HAVE HUNGRY HUNGRY GUSTI!"

Bill walked up behind me and took the game from over my shoulders while I hiked up his pants again.

"It's called Hungry Hungry Hippo Tora, not Gusti." Bill laughed.

"Noooooooooooooo it's Gusti. See?" I said, pointing to the yellow hippo. "That's Gustav, and that," I said, pointing at the green hippo, "That's Georg! But Hungry Hungry Gusti sounds better." I smiled up at him.

"TOR! LOOK HERE! THEY HAVE CANDY LAND!" Tess yelled over at me, I leapt out of Bill's arms (as much as it hurt to do) and skipped over.

"Tess, we have to get this!" I exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Definitely!" She said bouncing with me, we grabbed Georg and ran up to the front, deciding he would be coming with us on our epic trip to the counter.

Pulling out my orange wallet I thrust the money in the face of the cashier for the candy land and we exited the Wal Mart, completely forgetting that we had left three members of the band searching the store for us.

Tessa and I were sitting on my bed in the bus, having another sleepover. I pulled the curtain closed and turned on the light above my bed so we could see our pop and each other.

"Want to play truth or dare?" Tess asked, smirking evilly.

The smirk matched mine. "Why yes, my dear twin, I believe I would."

"Ok, truth or dare?" She asked, taking a swig from her ginger ale.

"Hmmm, I think I'll go with truth this time." I said taking a sip from my Dr. Pepper.

"And you called me a chicken when we were eleven and I wouldn't walk across that board with you and Tom." She grumbled, trying to think up a good truth.

I laughed, "Dude! I totally forgot about that! That was an intense fall! I remember Bill . . ." I trailed off and blushed.

Tess grinned. "How much do you like Bill?"

'She already knows this, why is she asking?' I thought looking at her weirdly.

"A hell of a lot. Truth or dare twin?" I asked, ignoring the weird question.

"Dare, I'm not chicken for this game." I grinned and thought to myself,

'Oh this will be fun.'

"I dare you to go out to the guys, sit on . . . hmmmmm," I did eenie meenie miny mo in my head with the four guys, "Bill's lap, and whisper in his ear that you want to give him a lap dance with skittle underwear on while listening to the song "Strawberry Pie" by Mini Moni!" I said, jumping up and slamming my head on the roof of the bus.

"You want me to WHAT?" Tessa said, completely appalled.

"You heard me," I growled, rubbing my head with small tears in my eyes, "Or are you a chicken?"

"F-fine then! I will, just to show you I'm not chicken!" She said, slipping off my top bunk onto the tour bus floor. Padding along behind her, I peeked into the "Living room" just as she sat herself on his lap. Leaning over to his ear, she whispered the words and his eyes got huge. At this, I felt a small pang of jealousy, but quickly pushed it away to see what came next.

She jumped off his lap, swearing it was just a dare, then raced back to the bunk while I laughed my ass off at the murderous look Tom was giving his shoes.

Leaping onto my bunk and closing the curtain again, I laughed hard.

"Twin you should've _seen_ the murderous look on Tom's face! He looked like he was going to kill his shoes!" I giggled.

"Truth or dare." She grumbled.

"Dare." I said confidently. She couldn't come up with anything better than what I had already done.

"I dare you to go over to Tom, sit on _his _lap, ask him to have your babies and kiss him. In your clubbing outfit you never wear." She said grimly.

"WHAT?" I screamed, completely mortified. "I can't do that! He's my brother! That's disgusting!"

She looked up at me, smirked and said, "Are you chicken, Tora?"

I growled, jumped off the bed, dragged her with me and grabbed my sexiest clubbing outfit I owned. I pulled up the plaid, pleated mini skirt and my black, shimmery crop top. Putting my black thong over my hips to be seen over the skirt, I turned to Tess and growled, "Is this good enough?"

She opened her eyeliner cap and made my green eyes pop, then put some lip gloss on.

I glared, "You just _had_ to put on the lip gloss didn't you?"

She smiled, "Payback's a bitch isn't it? Don't forget to sell it."

"Whatever," I muttered, walked out of the bathroom and put on my sexiest face.

"Hey, Tommi?" I asked quietly, walking into the living room and almost laughed as the guys jaws dropped. I'm positive I heard Tessa holding in her giggles.

Walking over to Tom I straddled his lap, put my forehead against his, and just before our lips touched I whispered "Have my babies?" And kissed him full on the lips, while all I could think was 'ewwwwwwwwww this is my brother! GROSS!' I pulled away quickly and laughed at the look on his face.

I got off his lap and looked to Bill, who had the most shocked face of them all.

"This was a dare, and it meant nothing I promise," I said to them all.

I smiled, "But it was kinda fun watching your jaws hit the floor," I laughed and walked in my very high heels to the bunks where Tessa was laughing hard with a video camera.

I gave the one second sign to Tessa and quietly snuck over to one of Bill's suitcases; opening it almost silently and taking a pair of his pajama pants then closed it. I did the same with Tom's suitcases but pulled out a HUGE tank top. Tiptoeing to the bathroom I walked in, slammed the door and locked it.

"! YOU'D BETTER NOT BE WEARING MY FAVOURITE PJ PANTS!" Bill yelled through the door. Well, he had obviously gotten over what had happened not five minutes ago. I laughed at the memory.

I walked out in Bill's plaid PJ pants that were rolled up so I could walk properly, and Tom's huge, dark brown tank top that looked like a dress, as it went a little past my knees.

"Ohayo mai koi!" I spoke to him in Japanese, to annoy him further then jumped up to my bunk, saying goodnight to a laughing Tess and a severely confused Bill.

I loved speaking Japanese with Bill around. He never understood me but that's why I spoke it.

Turning on my side, I made a face at Tessa, and she made one back. After about five minutes of this, we laughed at each other, shut off our lights, and let sleep take us.


	4. Chapter 4: Tessa

"We're going on a trip, in our favorite rocket ship, flying though the SKIES, Little Eiensteins!" I sung happily.

Tora hit her head on the bunk, "Tess..."

"Shut the fuck up, I know, I know." I heard her sniggering.

"Are you guys awake?" Bill's drowsy voice called, "We're heading to Australia soon...as in airplane, so get dressed!"

I jumped out and smacked Bill, "_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT AIRPLANES AND ELEVATORS!_" I roared, "You know how I am with heights!"

I heard Tora sneaking off.

"You..." I turned slowly and pointed at her, "You were supposed to tell me, weren't you, Tora-chan?"

She winced and turned, "Now, Tesstess...if I would have told you, you wouldn't have come..."

"Tora..." I groaned.

"Oh it'll be okay, you can hold Tom's hand the whole way there." Bill smirked at me.

"Son of a bitch.." Bill ran as fast as his stick legs would take him.

"Did you tell him?" I asked Tora, already knowing the answer was No.

She shook her head, "No, I guess he's just good at those things..."

"Reading my mind?"

"He is intuitive." She shrugged, "And Bill won't say anything, he knows if he does, I'll kill him."

"I don't see why you won't tell Bill, do I need to show you the video?"

"O-okay." Tora said, her pale cheeks darkening, "Show me."

I pulled out the video camera, and hit play.

She walked up to Tom, strutting and swaying her butt over exaggeratedly. I heard myself trying to keep it together, "Have my babies?" She said, and Georg and Gustav were in tears.

Bill however...

Was pissed the fuck off.

The murderous glare that was shot at his brother's eyes, when it hit, Tom attempted to pull back, but Tora was already off of him, giving the 'it was a dare' speech, She left the room and walked behind me laughing, Bill and Tom's eyes met, and the evil glares cleared, they both smiled and I saw Tom mouth, "Those are our girls..."

"Son of a mother fucking hippo." Tora inhaled.

"I thought it was Gusti?" I laughed.

"We're not talkin' 'bout board games, Tess." She sniggered.

Just then, Tom walked into the room and I felt my heart speed up just a bit as a smile touched his lips as his eyes met mine, "Bill said you tried to kill him." He smiled to me, crossing his arms, "Tess, now, Tora's usually the violent one..." He chastised me.

I chuckled, "I can be violent...especially if airplanes are involved..."

"Are your shoes alive?" Tora chuckled.

Tom gave Tora a "WTF?" Look and I laughed as we winked at each other.

**6:00 AM, SUNDAY**

We all unloaded from the bus into the airport, screaming fans everywhere.

"God, get me out of France!" Tora yelled, shooting a murderous glare to a fan who'd given her one. The fan went pale and scurried away.

I chuckled, "Now Tora, be nice."

"Southern Bell." Bill said, quickly sliding away from me.

Tora grabbed him, pulled him down to our height, and I hit him on the head.

We both fell into laughter at this, it was truly hard to stand.

Bill rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Why the hell are we going to Australia first?" I asked, "We have to go to Canada and the US too as well as other countries, so why not go there first?"

"Cause David's fucking stupid." Georg said.

David turned and elbowed him, "Because we have more shows in Australia so I figured we should get that taken care of first...and besides, a relaxing beach is always nice, and they have many in Australia."

"True." Tora grinned, "And you wouldn't get to see them if I hadn't have told a little white lie..."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she chuckled, returning the gesture.

Georg sighed, "I hate plane rides, seventeen hours with nothing but bagged peanuts, orange juice, and sucky movies."

"And the possibility of falling from the sky and crashing to the ground and or water...where even if you survive your body could be scarfed by a shark or octopus..."

"Octopus?" Tom raised a brow at me.

"It could happen." I shrugged.

**7:00 AM, SUNDAY**

I breathed in heavily and slammed my eyes shut as the man on the intercom stated in French, English, German, and Spanish that the plane was now taking off.

I felt my breathe catch as Tom's large hand slid over mine and he whispered in a joking manner, "Just breathe, Liebe, don't die on me." And I looked up to see a breath taking smile, "In and out." He laughed, demonstrating how to breathe.

I smiled slightly, and looked down.

Oh yes, the plane ride was now worth it.

A few hours later I looked over and saw that Tora and Bill were both asleep.

_That's so cute! _I thought as I saw her small head leaned on his shoulder, his arm round her neck and his head resting on top of hers. _Only in sleep shall true feelings be known of secret lovers... _I held in a giggle, _When I say that to Tora, she'll kick my ass._

I looked up to Tom, who was still wide awake, watching the crappy movie with some old dude I'd never heard of. I then turned and saw Georg chuckling as he placed a piece of chocolate on Gustav's sleeping neck.

I sighed, looking out the window, I saw clouds passing by, and when they moved a bit, a deep sea of blue ocean. I smiled brightly, my blue eyes most likely becoming a light shade of aqua, and watched as the snowy clouds covered up the blue again. It didn't look that threatening from up here anymore.

I felt something tighten on my hand and I turned to see Tom smiling to me, "Not so bad, eh?"

I grinned and shook my head, hair bouncing a bit.

He held up his hand, which still had a bite mark, I immediately darkened.

"S-Sorry?" I giggled

He laughed, that deep, rich laugh I loved so much and shook his head, "No harm done. Battle wound, huh?" He laughed again as my face got even darker.

"Look at them." I turned and looked at Bill and Tora.

Tom smiled, "They're fucking stupid." He shook his head, "Both of them love each other, you can just tell...but neither of them will say anything." He said, a bit of embarrassment lining his voice, "Then again, I guess I can't talk about something I'm guilty of too..." He sighed, mumbling the last.

"What did you say?" I asked, my voice jumping an octave.

He jumped and sat his eyes on the TV, "Nothing."

And I left it alone...No matter how much it hurt.

I had heard exactly what he'd said...

I sighed, leaning back against the seat and closed my eyes.

I wasn't quite asleep when I felt an arm wrap around me.

I tried my hardest not to smile as I laid my head on his shoulder, _Hey, Tora's doing it?_

**6:00 PM, SUNDAY**

I laughed as Tora bounced up and down in her seat, she was bored...and caged in one spot, meaning whatever was coming was gonna be entertaining.

She looked around to make sure all the stewardesses were off doing something else, jumped up as Bill's eyes widened, and ran up and down the aisle, sitting back down just as a blonde haired lady walked in, eyeing Tora's smirk suspiciously.

I turned to her once the lady left and mouthed, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Tora grinned and shook her head, "Everything." She mouthed back, making me chuckle.

**LATE MONDAY AFTERNOON**

"See!" Tora yelled at me, "We're alive!"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, dude."

"Well, what's on the list today, David?" Tora asked, walking up to him, her bright orange hoodie covering her head.

He chuckled, "Why you must choose such a distracting color I don't know...but we're doing a sound and light check, then the first concert is tonight."

I grinned a bit, "Yeah!"

"Okay, sing something!" Tora fiddled with a nob and pushed a button.

"Schrei!" Bill yelled but it came out like a screech. He dropped the mike and held his ears, "Fucking hell!"

Tom sniggered, "Forgot your ear plugs again, dumbass?"

Bill flipped him off and stuck two green jelly like things in his ears, Tora was under her table thing, plugging and unplugging again, cussing and mumbling about faulty equipment.

I hit a switch that dimmed the room, and then another and a light centered on Bill, "Who's the guy who works the smart lights on the ceiling?" I liked to know who was screwing with my equipment...sue me.

"It's Rick." Tora said, "He worked them last concert, you're babies shall be fine." She flipped a switch, "Again!"

"Schrei!" It came out perfect with the long scream of his.

He clapped his hands and danced a bit.

Tora sniggered standing.

"And that's your future boyfriend." I elbowed her stomach.

"Hun, I wouldn't talk." She raised a brow and pointed at Tom, who was doing attempting to moon walk on stage.

I bowed my head and raised a hand, "You win."

We both broke into laughter.

Again, the crowds filed quickly into the stadium, Tora fussing about them backing the fuck up away from the sound equipment and glaring people down if they refused to respond. Of course, they did after those green eyes sent a shiver down who ever the non-respond-ee was.

The concert was one of the best, we danced around, singing and air drumming/guitar-ing around our little booth thing as our best friends (Brothers in Tora's case) did their thing the best way they knew how.

Rocking the fuck out.

At the end, Bill slammed the mike on the stage, I heard Tora wince, "If he broke that thing again, I'll choke him..."

I chuckled as shimmery confetti fell on the crowd.

Me and Tora made our way to the security guards, who sighed and gave into the puppy stares as they carried us to the back room.

We met the guys there, all of us happy about the show, it had truly been an awesome one, one of the best.

"Well, we still have the whole night left." Tom chuckled.

"What do you guys want to do?" Bill smiled to me and Tora.

I turned to Tora, "Any idea's, Twin?"

"Hmm..." She said, placing a brightly painted orange finger nail to her lip as she thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Tora

"Hmmmmmmm," I said tapping my bright orange nails on my lips.

"I think we – What?" I was cut off by a bodyguard, Tim I believe his name was, walked up to me with an apologetic look on his face and a broken mic in his hands.

"Hello Miss. Ketsueki, we foundthis on the ground. Mr. Kaulitz broke it when he threw it but it rolled off the stage where the ladies kicked it around until I could get toit,and unless you're a miracle worker, there is no saving it." He said regretfully.

Shaking I took my second favourite mic in my hands, with my jaw dropped and my eye twitching. My hands gripped the handle (that had split in half) and I turned to Bill.

"Do you see this?" I held the mic by the wire, so I wouldn't cut myself on the plastic, "It's your mic for the next five concerts. You had better hope to hell it works boy." I growled and got up off the couch to the amp I had asked our roadies to bring in beforehand because I suspected it to be broken.

Plugging in the mic I did an imitation of Bill's schrei to take out my anger and to see if it still worked.

Bill got up when I looked over to him evilly. "Tora, you can't seriously make me sing with that! Please! Just let me use your favourite for one night! I promise it'll be in good hands!"

I looked at Tess and both of us burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding Bill? That microphone is her BABY! It's more likely I'll get to drive the escalade?" She turned the ending of the statement into a question as she looked pointedly at Tom and clasped her hands together in a begging gesture.

Tom snorted, "Not in this lifetime Tessa, sorry." He started to fiddle with the strings on his guitar.

" Tora? I promise that your microphone will be completely intact at the end of the next concert!" Bill begged.

I groaned inwardly, he always does this face when he wants something, the face he had on right now. His eyes wide, his hands clasped near his chest, and the most pitiful pout I had ever had the unpleasantness of witnessing.

"Bill I swear if my baby is hurt, I will go _through _with what I said I was going to do tonight." I said, going up to the sound booth and grabbing a nice, black leather case.

"YEY! DANKESCHON TORA!" He said and tackle hugged me. Blushing I pried him off of me and handed him the case with my favourite, black and orange microphone in it.

"Don't break it." I muttered, pushing my bangs in front of my face to hide the blush.

"TOR!" Tessa screamed as soon as I got through the door.

"TESS!" I said and hugged her.

"Oh my god it's been forever! How are you?" She laughed.

"I'm great! You know that band I was working with? I'm still with them! My best friend is there too! I don't know if you remember her or not. She's got a southern drawl, short, blonde hair with black streaks, totally in love wi - mmph!" My mouth was covered by Tessa's hand.

"Now now, I don't think _everyone_ needs to know that Tora." She growled.

I smiled. "OK, whatever you say twin. Let's go to the hotel! I wanna divvy the rooms up and change! Maybe after we can go clubbing!"

Walking into the hotel, we had convinced Georg and Tom to carry us, while Bill and Gustav followed behind.

I looked over to Bill from my perch on Georg's shoulder, "Hey, are you ok? You're really quiet, and you look like you're gonna kill someone."

Bill looked up and me but was cut off by Tom, who was carrying a heavily blushing Tessa. "Don't worry about him little sis, he's PMSing." He laughed.

"He isn't a girl!" Bill and I yelled at the same time, I stole Tom's hat and smacked him over the back of the head with it.

"Hey!" Tom said, heading toward the elevator.

Several minutes filled with a screaming Tessa later, we were on the room's floor.

"Alright, how are we gonna divide the rooms? We have three." Gustav said as Tom and Georg dropped us.

"We room together!" Tess and I shouted at the same time, hugging each other and grabbing a room key.

"I don't mind rooming with Georg," Gustav said and Georg nodded his approval.

"Oh HELL no! I am not sleeping with Tom! He talks in his sleep!"

"I'm not sleeping with Bill! He's the one who talks in his sleep, not me!"

"I don't talk in my sleep!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yeahuh!"

"Nuh huh!"

"Yea huh!"

"Nuh huh!"

"QUIET!" Tessa and I yelled at the same time, pushing the twins away from each other.

"I'm not sleeping with him!" Tom said, turning away and pouting.

I grinned, getting a very good idea. As though Tessa could feel what I was thinking, she blushed and mimed to me not to say it.

"Maybe you can room with Tesstess this time then, I'll room with one of the G's and Bill can room with the other G!" I said, jumping excitedly.

The G's eyes widened as they looked over my shoulder at the fuming lead singer.

"Umm, I think Bill and Tora should room together. Just so Georg and Gustav don't have to switch up." Tessa said, making Bill relax a little.

I blushed, "I don't have any problem with that Tora, do you?" I shook my head, grabbing my orange suitcase and handing Tom the key I held.

I put the key card in room 508, and opened the door.

'ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS ISNT A HOTEL IT'S A HOUSE!' I thought as my jaw dropped.

The tan walls complimented the small kitchenette nicely. The bathroom had a huge tub that reminded me more of a pool than anything, and a nice shower with a glass door.

I walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom and noticed something very, very wrong.

There was only one bed.

"Ummmm, Bill?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

"Mhmm? Oh, one bed, do you mind sharing with me?" He said, and looked down at me with a smile.

"N-no." I stuttered. Luckily I was saved by a knock on the door close to the balcony that I hadn't noticed before. I opened it and was tackled by a blonde and black haired blur screaming "TOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAA!"

I laughed and got up off the floor, picking up Tess as well.

"Yes twin?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you?" She said, pulling me into the huge bathroom. "Do you have two beds? Because we only have one and we're sharing!" She yelled silently, blushing as much as I am.

"I have one bed too, and we're sharing too." We waited a few seconds before we burst out laughing.

"Do you realise I just dragged you into a bathroom to tell you I had one bed in my suite?" Tessa laughed.

"Why do you think I'm laughing?" I giggled back. "Ahhh, alright, let's go out there."

"This will be an entertaining night." We both said at the same time, walking calmly out of the bathroom to the twins that were waiting confused on the other side.


	6. Chapter 6: Tessa

I felt my heart pounding as I opened the door to the hotel room, Tom tapping his foot impatiently, I already knew what awaited me in this room

A very pretty kitchenette.

An 'awesometastic' bathroom.

One bed.

And a night full of awkwardness.

I walked in and made my way to the bathroom, "I'm gonna shower."

Tom nodded, falling back on the bed and closing his eyes, "Whatever..."

I rolled my eyes, walking into the bathroom.

I jumped into the shower, careful to leave my 'clubbing clothes' on the sink.

These included a black pair of skinny jeans with a mini plaid skirt for me to wear over them, and a black tank top, along with a pair of black and white converse. Heels are such a no-no for me...

I turned on the water, sighing deeply as the hot water washed away stress and sweat from tonight's show.

Like I said, it had been a good one.

Meaning me and Tora were working our short little butts off in the booths, and the guys were probably in more need of a shower then us anyway. But, I hate the feeling of sweat on my skin, so Tom can sleep for a while...then take a shower.

I was suddenly very happy for the thick white-gray tint on the shower walls when the door opened, I widened me eyes, "Hello?"

"It's just me Tess, getting a rag...kinda spilt a soda." He chuckled.

I laughed, "Whatever."

He grunted, "Don't mock me." And then he left.

I smiled to myself as I washed away the nastiness of a rock concert off my skin.

I opened the door, and gasped, "My clothes..."

I was sure I'd put them on the sink!

No way had I forgotten, I was very careful ...especially for the fact I'd have to walk past Tom in a knee long towel to get more clothes.

Then it hit me, "ASSHOLE!"

I heard laughter from the other side of the door.

I wrapped my towel around me and banged on the door with my fist, "GIVE ME MY CLOTHES!"

"C-Come get them." He said, still laughing.

I groaned, locking the door to the bathroom, and picked up my blue cell on the sink, hitting speed dial two (Right after speed dial one, which is my mother.)

"Hellllo?" Tora sung, it sounded like she was going though her clothes, "What's up, dude?"

"Your _brother _has taken my clothes and is refusing to give them back, please help me." I said, softly so Tom wouldn't hear and lock the door to the suite.

"I'm on my way." Tora sighed, "Stupid boys..."

"Agreed." I said and shut my cell.

A knock came on the door, followed be a lot of painful yelps and Tora's fussing voice.

I chuckled as a knock came. Steam blew out as I opened the door just a bit, Tora handed me the clothes, her eyes wide, "Having a sauna, Tess?"

"I like steam?" I shrugged, "It cleanses."

She rolled her eyes and shut the door, telling me to hurry.

And I did, dressing fastly, and then straightening my hair in the places it had to be. I brushed my teeth, and did my make up. I used black eyeliner, mascara, and purple eyeshadow to play up my eyes. Hey...purple, blue, and black look freakin' sweet together.

I twirled a bit, chuckled at my kid-like-ness, and then walked out of the bathroom.

Tom turned and grinned, "That hair cut does make your face look brighter..." He smiled, standing.

I raised a brow, "Uh, thanks?"

He laughed, "Well, come on liebe." He yawned, "I went and took a shower in The G's bathroom since the princess loves forty minute showers."

I blushed, "Well...where's Bill and Tora?"

He opened the door, and winked at me, "Fighting over who's using the shower first."

I sat in the lobby, spinning around on a twirly chair, when the rest of the guys and Tora came out.

Tora looked fabulous in a pair of black jeans and a scarlet red tank top, along with a pair of orange shoes...I chuckled under my breathe at this.

She ran up to me and hugged me, "Tesstess!"

I laughed and hugged her back, "Tora-chan!" I laughed, "My Japanese is improving, no?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "That one's not the hard onee-san."

I starred blankly at her.

Tora sighed, "It means sister, Tessa."

I formed my mouth into a large 'O' and then nodded.

I grabbed Tom's keys, "Let's go!"

"TESSA!" He yelled, "I SAID NO!"

I sat in the passenger's seat of the escalade, pouting, "I don't see why I can't drive..."

"You better just stick with your green VW bug." Tom sighed.

"Well, I love my car, but I want to drive a big car, my bug's like...well...a bug compared to this thing!" I said, looking back at Tora, Bill, Georg, and Gustav, "Right?"

They all nodded.

"You're not driving my car." He yawned, "End of story."

"What if you're wasted?" I raised a brow, "I _never_ drink..."

"Neither does Tora...well, not that much I don't think" He looked at her from the rear view mirror, her mouth was already opened to ask, "I'll hire a girl to slap you if you even ask though."He grinned at her, "I don't even trust my little sister with my baby."

I rolled my eyes, "What about Bill?"

"That's who I was talking about." Tom laughed.

Me and Tora both busted out laughing as Bill dug in his murse (man purse) and pulled out a brush, throwing it at the back of Tom's head, "WATCH IT!" Bill yelled.

Tom winced and flipped his brother off.

We drove up to the club and unloaded. All of us happy and hyper.

You could even feel the music vibrating though the parking lot, which is a good sign in my book.

"Well, I'm off to find a lady friend." Georg smirked.

"Don't give anyone your AIDS Georg!" Tora yelled.

A few girls turned, Georg's eyes went wide as he turned and starred at the five of us, who were all laughing.

After the embarrassing, yet funny incident, we all went inside. Tora smiled to me, grabbing Bill's arm, "I wanna dance!"

Bill smiled brightly, "Sounds good."

I smiled to her, she winked and they both ran off.

Georg and Gustav had disappeared, and when I turned I saw Tom was gone as well.

I sat still for a moment, "All alone..." I chuckled, making my way to the bar, maybe buy a Pepsi...

Sigh...wonder how Twin's night is going so far.


	7. Chapter 7: Tora

I had just taken a break from dancing and I was heading over to the bar for a drink.

"What'll ya have little lady?" A cute bartender with a snakebite asked. I put my finger to my lips, thinking for a few minutes before I answered, "Can you recommend something sweet, fruity and virgin? I'm deathly allergic to alcohol, so please be careful."

My allergy was kept tightly under wraps, not even my parents knew about it. I really didn't like to make anyone worry, so I didn't tell anyone.

Bill came up behind me and gave me a small hug.

"I saw a girl out on the dance floor, come and get me when you want to leave, 'kay liebe?" I just nodded and smiled a big, fake grin and watched him leave.

I turned back to my drink just as a different bartender set it down on a coaster with a thunk. She wore a scowl, and a pair of fake plastic boobs. She let go of the drink oddly, showing a little bottle I didn't notice, before throwing me a sickly sweet smile and walking away to serve another customer.

Shrugging it off, I downed my drink and ate the little cherries on the parasol quickly, eager for the sugar rush.

That was when I felt something I hadn't felt since my eighteenth birthday. Something very, very bad.

My green eyes widened in terror as I grasped for where my epi pen would be, and I felt tears of fear burn my eyes as I realised it wasn't there.

Desperately trying to scream for help through my swollen throat, I tried to grab my cell phone, but it was too late.

Falling to the floor, my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

_Bill . . . help . . . please . . ._

~*~*~ Bill's P.O.V.

I had just finished dancing with an airhead of a girl, she was pretty but ugh, so now I was heading back to the bar. I really didn't want to leave Tora there (something about the bartender seemed a little off) but I didn't want her to catch on that I liked her as more than a friend.

Walking slowly through the dance floor, I spotted a huge circle of people around someone . . . Was someone calling for me?

"BILL!" It was Tessa, and she was kneeling next to a slim girl with a pale face and bright . . . orange hair.

"TORA!" Pushing through the crowd, I dropped to the ground and grabbed her hand, pushing her hair out of her face, which was contorted in a terrible mask of intense pain.

Terrified, I squeezed her hand, "Come on liebe! You can't leave! I haven't told you I love you! BITTE! DON'T LEAVE!" I screamed the last words, doubled over to hug her.

I faintly heard the paramedics arrive on the scene. I watched in horror as they pried me off of her and jammed a needle painfully into her thigh. My hand clutched hers tightly as I saw her convulse and her chest rise to take in a huge gulp of air.

They ripped my hand away from hers, "YOU CAN'T! NEIN! BITTE! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, tears falling down my face and smearing my makeup down my cheeks. It took Tom, Georg and Gustav with all their strength to pull me to the escalade so we could tail the ambulance. They slammed the door and the sirens wailed as they raced away. I dropped to my knees in the parking lot, the only words escaping my lips, "Nein, mien liebe . . . nein . . ." Gustav and Georg tearing slightly as they picked me up easily and buckled me in behind Tom in the driver's seat. Tess sitting beside him, sobbing, and Georg and Gustav on either side of me, silently crying.

This would be a night I would never, ever forget

~*~*~ 11:59 PM

I paced the room, my tears having long ago stopped to make way for a sense that the whole thing had been my fault. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

I heard a small scrape as Tom got up from his seat next to Tessa, who was staring blankly at one of the walls. He walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, "Sit down, she isn't out of I.C.U. yet, and I'm worried about you little brudder." He said, wrapping me in a brotherly hug. Shaking, I turned and hugged my best friend, my twin brother, sobbing into his shoulder. He stood there, rocking me like he did when we were kids, letting tears leak from his eyes as well, showing that he was worried about our little orange haired spaz too.

~*~*~ 4:35 AM Tom's P.O.V.

My nerves and emotions were shot.

Tess had fallen asleep on my shoulder after crying for nearly four hours, and she was completely wiped.

Bill, I had finally gotten to sit down. He looked like a zombie, pale and staring lifelessly at the floor. For the first time in my life, I was seriously worried about my baby brother. The bags under his eyes and make up smeared face scared me. Not long ago Georg tried to get him to eat, but he wouldn't respond, not even look at him. I had to get a nurse to come in to cut his nails and bandage his forearm because he just paced and dug his manicured nails further and further into his arm.

My head shot up from making sure he was still ok as I heard footsteps stop beside my chair.

"Mr. Kaulitz? You can see Ms. Ketsueki now, but first I need you to answer some questions. First, did you know that Ms. Ketsueki needed an epi pen for an allergy to alcohol?"

My eyes widened, as did Bill's and he moved quickly over to the doctor, the first move he made since 2:15 this morning.

"N-no, we had no idea . . ." He spoke, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Well, she is deathly allergic to it. She was issued an epi pen, so we know she knew about it. So either she was slipped something or . . . it might be hard to hear this, but she might have meant for this to happen." He said dryly.

I don't think I have ever seen Bill so angry in my life.

The doctor rose from his seat, holding up a hand to stop the angry tirade from happening as my brother put his hand on his cocked hip in his "diva" pose. "You are wasting the time you could be with your friend Mr. Kaulitz. She is awake, but the only words she is saying are your names. She is down the hall, second last door on the right."

Before I could blink, or even sigh in relief, Bill was halfway down the hallway and almost to her door. Laughing quietly in serious relief, I picked up my little Tessa ( . . . my? Where did that come from?) and walked to my baby sister's room, trying to gently shake her awake, "Liebe, Tora is awake, and perfectly fine. Come on liebe, I know you're tired but she's okay."

Tess moved, rubbing her eyes and stretching a little bit, making it slightly harder to hold her, but I managed and kept walking.

She yawned looking up at me(Which had to be the cutest look I had ever seen, completely beating out mine and Bill's when we were kids), and I couldn't help a small smirk at her squeak and blush when she realised what was happening.

"Good morning liebe. Tora is awake and I figured you would want to see her when you got up."

She squirmed a little, "You know I can walk on my own." I smiled and laughed a deep laugh, that vibrated through my chest and into her body, "And if I don't want to put you down?"

"Too bad!" She laughed, blushing harder and trying half heartedly to get out of my arms as I walked into the hospital room to an interesting sight, making me really wish I had my cell phone charged so I could take a blackmail picture.

~*~*~ Tora's P.O.V.

My head felt fuzzy and light. All I could smell was hospital nastiness and I started to tear up. I hated hospitals, and they were a serious fear for me, that and needles.

I forced my eyes open to take in every bright light, tube, needle and morphine pack in the room.

"Oh! Hello Ms. Ketsueki! You gave us quite the scare!" The smiling doctor of death said, "Where was your epi pen?"

I growled, "If I knew I wouldn't be here, now would I? Where are my brothers and sister? I want out of here now."

He looked slightly confused, "Umm, aren't you an only child? Or do you mean your friends in the waiting room? That one boy, Bob or something, we had to cut his nails all off and bandage his arm because he wouldn't stop scratching himself!" he went off onto a rant about how I should be more careful, but I didn't really listen. The only thing going through my mind was, _hospital, gotta get out, gotta get away from the smell, the tubes, the wires the beeping where's my brothers? Where's my sister? Get me out of here!_

"Now then, do you have any pain in your throat?"

". . ."

"Umm okay? How about breathing problems?"

". . ." "Migraine?"

". . ."

He gave an aggravated sigh, "Ms. Ketsueki, you aren't helping me help you."

"I won't speak to you until you've told my worried siblings that I am fine, and they can visit me." I spoke venomously, looking out the window and calculating if a jump from this height would kill me.

"I can't do that, visiting hours are well over and you need rest. Now please answer my questions."

"Mr . . ." I squinted at his nametag, "Duchento, I don't care about anyone or anything more than I care for those people in the waiting room right now. I am currently calculating how many broken bones I can survive with if I jump out this window because, frankly, I am terrified of hospitals, doctors and needles. I have told you I care for those people more than anything and they are the only people who will keep me in this room long enough for you to ask your questions, so why don't you help me to help you help me?" I smiled cockily and looked out the window at the ground far below.

He gave an irritated look at me and I chuckled under my breath as he sent a nurse to lock the window, "I'll be back."

"Hurry back sweetie! I'll tell you all about my aches and pains!" I called mockingly, looking at the lock and asking myself whether or not I could pick it and jump before the nurse pulled me back to the bed.

Minutes later, I heard the thundering of a pair of footsteps stop outside my door, tear it open and dash into the room.

Bill's frantic eyes searched the white box of hell before he spotted me, I smiled at him, "Hey Billa!" He shook visibly, slowly got onto the bed and I was overwhelmed with his scent.

He crawled up to me on the bed, lay down, and put his ear right on my heart. His arms wrapped around my waist and clung to me for dear life. That's when I felt his whole body shake with silent sobs, his tears wetting my ugly hospital gown. I frowned sadly and ran my fingers through his hair, massaging his neck and scalp, to try to soothe his fears.

That was when Tom walked in carrying a blushing, squirming Tessa.

"Hey guys," I whispered and winked at Tess. She jumped out of his arms (as much as I know it hurt her) and raced over to my bedside.

"OH MY GOD TWIN!" She yelled, I immediately put my finger to my lips as the nurse turned from my charts, looking livid. I laughed, "C'mere twin," I smiled gently and motherly.

She teared up almost immediately and got into the bed as well, mimicking Bill's position, only on the opposite side. I gently said, "Don't worry Tess, I'll be fine Hun," playing with her hair as I did with Bill.

Not much later, my two missing brothers had joined me, and Tess and Bill were sound asleep, clinging onto my torso for dear life. I looked sadly down at his tear stained face, smudged with makeup, and a long white bandage wrapped around his forearm. Almost crying I looked up as Gustav ran his huge hand through my hair.

"Why didn't you tell us, Tor?" His voice sounded hurt, deeply hurt.

"I don't like to make you worry. It really makes me feel bad. I am your sister! You are supposed to cry on my shoulder, not the other way around." I whispered the last few words, looking guiltily down at two of my favourite people in the world, with red, puffy eyes and passed out cold.

"We are your brothers! We are supposed to worry! Otherwise, I wouldn't be your Tommitom!"

"Or your Hungry Hungry Gusti," Gustav chuckled and played with my hair some more.

"Or your Hulk," Georg snickered, crossing his arms.

Laughing quietly at my nicknames for them, the doctor finally deemed it safe to come into the room. I immediately looked out the locked window. "Umm, if you don't mind? They aren't supposed to be in the bed with you."

"Look Mr. Douche-fag-o, I don't care where they are or aren't allowed. I love these people more than my own life. Fuck off." I growled, sounding like an overprotective mother as I hugged their shoulders closer to me.

I gave the newly dubbed 'Dr. Douchefago' a dark, sinister glare, and I saw him shrink back. I was mildly surprised, I didn't think I was that scary, but then again, this was Tess and Billa.

"Miss, do NOT make me sedate you." He growled.

Laughing humourlessly I looked right into his eyes and tried to pierce them with lasers from my eyes, "You can't do that, you aren't allowed. I need to be awake for the tests and I think some people would be pissed if you did the tests wrong. . ." I trailed off as Gustav turned from playing with my hair, to glaring at the doctor, flexing his muscles and crossing his arms.

The doctor's eyes got slightly wider and I chuckled, "This is one of my brothers, his name is Gustav."

Georg walked from behind him, scaring him half to death, and standing on the other side, crossing his arms. His brawn vividly depicting why I called him my Hulk, "This is my Hulk, he is also my brother. His name is Georg. He is very, _very_ protective of me." As those words left my lips, Georg gave the most dooming look I had ever seen him pull off.

Tom walked up to my bed as well, I had never seen him look more menacing in my entire life, "and _this_ is Tom. He never looks this scary so you must've really pissed him off."

Still stroking Bill and Tess' hair, I looked at the doctor of doom, "A little pain in my throat but that is normal. No breathing problems and a slight migraine because of this horrible, rude, doctor from hell, pissing me off in my least favourite place on earth." I stated, smiling completely fake, "And you'd like to keep me for observation overnight but I find that hilarious as I can't sleep in my own bed at the best of times."

Dr. Douchefago looked intrigued, "Really? How often do these sleeping problems occur?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't get excited, I just always have someon—some_thing_ on my mind."

He gave another irritated sigh, "Fine, you're free to leave whenever, Ms. Ketsueki." And with that, he left.

I smiled and tried not to jump in excitement.

Georg ruffled my hair and asked, "Time for your sleeping beauties to wake up?"

I smiled down at them, "Tommitom? Can you carry my sister?" I asked innocently as I gently shook my other arm, trying to gently wake up Bill.

"Yea sure!" He agreed enthusiastically and smiled as he gently picked her up.

I went back to shaking my arm, and giggled when he yawned cutely and muttered, "Five more minutes Mom . . ."

"Come on Billa, it's time to get up," I said softly.

" mein liebe. . ." He whined.

Tom, Georg and Gustav all burst out laughing and Bill shot out of the bed, almost taking me with him.

I chuckled as I looked up from a grumbling rock star sitting on the ground, to Tess, who moved closer to Tom, and buried her face in his neck, taking a deep breath. Tom was beet red and I was close to tears from holding in my laughter.

Getting up slowly I let my breath out in a huge whoosh of painful air. Smiling fakely, but trying to cover it up, I looked toward the door.

"Come on guys; let's blow this house o' death." I joked.

Changing quickly, I walked into the room and tried to walk out the door as fast as possible. Bill insisted on carrying me to the escalade to make sure I was safe from fainting, even though I swore up and down I was fine.

~*~*~ 5:47 AM at the Hotel

Bill opened the door while balancing me in the other hand.

"Bill! I can walk! Put me down!" I laughed as he gently plopped me down on the bed, "and I need a shower." I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "Both of us reek of hospital. So you invade our twin's room and use their shower and I'll use ours." I said as I pushed him out the door connecting our room with theirs.

Giggling as I heard Tom whisper-yelling at Bill, I stripped and jumped into the shower quickly, washing the grime and gunk off me. Getting out into the big bathroom that barely had time to get steamy, I dried off and wrapped the towel around myself. I opened the door and peeked into the room cautiously, running over to Bill's suitcase and stealing a black tee shirt and dark green plaid pyjama pants.

Just as I had pulled the tee over my head (it reached my knees, hey! Bill is tall!) I heard the door unlock. Quickly pulling on the pants, I went to the balcony to greet him.

I was met with a gorgeous sight.

Bill was speaking to Tom through the door, drying his hair in nothing but his boxers. A few lone water drops from his hair running slowly over his shoulder blades and down his back. The low cut of the waistband of his boxers showed off the sexy star tattoo on his hip.

Tom saw me and smirked, "Hey little sis."

Bill looked at me and frowned, "I'll let that go just for today,"

Tom shook his head at his brother's obliviousness.

"Night, I'm goin to bed."

"G'night big bro!" I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Ewwww, you smell like yucky hospital," I wrinkled my nose.

He chuckled, "Yea, well you don't have to sleep with me. Just make sure to use protection kids."

My eyes narrowed playfully as I blushed and stated, "Just because we're sleeping together doesn't mean what your dirty mind thinks Tommi. Just like you, Bill is my brother and close friend. Besides, he doesn't talk to the one person who knows who I like about . . . well, who I like. Therefore, he wouldn't know what I like in a guy. So . . . yeah! I'm gonna stop rambling and go to bed, night night Tommitom." Embarrassed, I slipped into the bedroom and yelled back at them, "Don't rape my twin!"

Smiling, still a big fake smile I heard him fuss to Bill about it, then the door close. Pulling the covers up over my shoulders I watched the sky get lighter.

"Tora?" Bill whispered and kneeled in the bed.

Taking my silence as a sign I was asleep, he sighed deeply. A few seconds later, I felt him start to shake, and heard his breath catch.

My eyes widened, _he's crying . . . over what?_ My answer came when he gently lay next to me and hugged me as close to him as possible, while whispering, "Don't ever scare me like that again, Tora. Do you hear me?"

Feeling absolutely horrible and wracked with guilt, I rolled over and buried my face into his chest, still pretending to be asleep.

He ran his dingers through my hair and soon enough, he was asleep.

I couldn't do it though; five of the people I love more than anything were worried and hadn't slept, all because of me.

I got up and watched the sun rise on the balcony through tired eyes.

Looks like I won't be sleeping tonight, or tomorrow.

~*~*~ 4:56 PM The same day.

Walking around the kitchenette, I was trying to find something to do, that wouldn't wake anyone (I already caused enough trouble and lost sleep) and didn't involve eating (When I'm upset, I don't eat because I feel sick when I do.).

Walking back to my bag for the thousandth time, I took out my sketchbook and went to sit on the balcony and draw the city.

Halfway through the drawing I realised I wasn't drawing the cityscape but instead, five pairs of harsh eyes stared back at me. Tokio Hotel, and Tessa were standing there, glaring out of the page at me. Before I could stop it, a tear fell right onto the page. Wiping the rest off my face and titled the drawing 'The Aftermath of the Reaction'

After I had sufficiently reassured myself that they would all hate me, I went over to the railing and broke down, my tears falling to the city below. My always happy, hyper and strong image was broken.

~*~*~ Two hours later

Everyone was awake and sitting at the table in Bill and my room.

"How about we throw stuff off the balcony at people again?" Tessa suggested.

"Nah . . ." Gustav said, "We did that in France."

"How about we pull out the sing star I modified? Every song in the world is on there now and I played around with it to make characters that look exactly like all of us. We can have a contest!" I plastered a fake smile on, jumping into the air.

"Wow Tor, that's amazing!" Georg exclaimed.

"No big." I said, and with that I looked at Tess and we both started humming the Kim Possible theme song.

"Alrightey then! It's already hooked up and I'll get some popcorn. I'm not gonna eat any mkay? I'm not feelin so hot." I lied.

Everyone piled into the living room with the huge TV, and Tessa was matched up with Gustav for the first battle.

That's when I noticed Bill looking at me weirdly as I passed the bowl of popcorn away without taking any. I have to admit, making popcorn wasn't the smartest thing to do, because it's my guilty pleasure food and even if I'm puking up my guts I'll have a handful.

I looked away and hoped he hadn't noticed that my stomach growled.

This would be an interesting night of avoiding Tess and Bill, the only two people who would be able to tell that I hadn't eaten since we had first gotten to the hotel.


	8. Chapter 8: Tessa

I starred at my friend as she passed the bowl of popcorn away from her.

I hate to admit it...but I do have a bad side just like every other human that walks this planet we call Earth. I have a side, just like every woman, to where if you mess with those who are most important to me...

You get hurt.

I was trying to remember what I had seen.

A cute bartender, a "Barbie Doll" Bartender...

And a small bottle which she poured something extra into Tora's drink.

My eyes widened.

Yeah, I had been at the bar, I was buying a Pepsi...'member?

I had seen what was happening, but didn't expect too much from it.

Till Tora started scratching at her throat.

My eyes widened just a bit, no one caught it.

But Tom of course.

I looked at him, careful to make sure Tora was now singing and not paying attention to me.

It was funny just how much Tora and I knew about each other. She was faking her happiness at the moment, and it made me sick. Not her, she could never make me feel that way.

The fact she was hurt and having to fake being happy to make us feel better.

THAT made me sick.

"Later." I mouthed to him, and looked down, my stomach turning knots.

I was gonna have a little confrontation with that bartender tonight...

**10:00 PM**

"She's already went to bed..." Tom said, but I wasn't listening, "She's acting weird, didn't eat before she went to bed." He looked at the ceiling, "Gustav said he would make ramen for her. She refused. THAT'S weird..." He then looked at me, "Hey, Tess, are you listening?"

"What?" I looked to him, pulling on a black hoodie.

"Never mind...this is about Tora, usually you listen."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm thinking about her right now, that's why I need you to drive me back to that bar."

"What?" He said, he noticed the fire in my eyes.

Then he remembered the last time I'd looked like that. The only time I actually harmed a person. I'd punched a girl for calling bill a "fag".

"You're not going anywhere..." He said sitting, "You're pissed, and you're gonna blame someone."

"That's because I know who to blame."

"Tess, what are you talking about?"

"I saw a girl pour something into Tora's drink." I sighed, blinking, "Now are you driving me, or am I walking?"

Tom starred at me for a long moment, obviously thinking intense eye contact would change my mind.

This was about my Twin.

A pissed off Bill with a can of hair spray couldn't break me at the moment.

Tom sighed, standing, "No hitting."

"But-"

"Tessa...you've always been a nice person, don't let people change that."

I won't lie.

Those words stung. Not in a bad way, but now they'd be holding me back, and he knew that...That's why he'd said it.

"Let's just go." I mumbled and walked out the door.

**10:27 PM**

Tom sighed, sitting back and turning off the car.

I opened my door, and started to step out, he grabbed my arm.

The look he gave me showed me, he was actually scared I was gonna do something.

"Be good."

I smiled, and said, "I'll try my hardest."

I got out of the car, feeling his eyes burning into the back of my black jacket.

I'd showered recently, so I was clean, and wore normal jeans and a green band T under my jacket, my hair pretty straight, but sticking out where it usually did. I sighed; the club was closing early tonight, due to a safety hazard inspector coming in the morning because of Tora's mishap, so mostly everyone was gone.

I'll point this out that I knew this...mishap...was actually a horrible bitch who tried to kill my Twin.

I walked inside the doors, a guy looking at me, "Hey babe."

The look I gave him should have made him fall to his knees and die.

All it did though, was make him turn around, and peek to make sure I was moving on and not pulling a blade out.

I made my way to the bar, pulling off my black sunglasses and waiting for the bartenders to come up.

The snake bite guy walked up, "Hello, sweetie, what can I get ya?"

_A gun to shoot the bitch you work with would be nice, hun._

"Can I talk to her?" I pointed to the bartender beside him. The one with mid back, straight, platinum blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

She'd be pretty if I knew she wasn't a bitch...and wore the load of make up on her face.

Seriously, what's with caking your face with concealer and TONS of eyeliner...it's unbecoming; well...Bill is an exception to that.

The girl looked to me, "Can I help you?" she rolled her eyes walking over.

_"Be good..."_

_I bit my tongue, "Yeah, actually, you can." I sighed, "I saw you slip alcohol into my friends drink right after she must have asked for something virgin."_

Snake Bite nodded, "She did."

The girl shot him a glare, "Well, mistakes happen, I didn't hear her. I didn't have anything to do with her drink."

"...Kayla, I gave you that girl's order...I said no alcohol." The guy sat straight, more interested, "Did you...?"

She bit her lip, I noticed her eyes, leaning to the corners, she was looking for the right thing to say, her body fidgeted ever so slightly, and anger and envy flashed in her eyes at the same time...

I'm studying physiology...I plan on being a children's therapist one day; I attempt to notice these things. Of course, I'm waiting awhile before going to school...a need a few years to live ya know?

I planned on keeping my friends alive as well.

"You slipped her something." I said, "I know you did, don't you dare lie to me." I felt my blood boiling as I stood from my seat, Snake Bite was becoming intrigued by the conversation, and I rather liked the words that came out of his mouth next.

"Kayla...I can't have you slipping stuff into people's drinks. That's against the law, hun. I'm sorry, but you're out of a job."

Kayla gasped, "Are you kidding me? Just because this little bitch came and says something you believe her?"

_"Be good..."_

_"I am not having my business shut down, and I've been having reports of stealing and you doing shit like that for nearly a week!" Snake Bite yelled, "This was the last straw, you're fired."_

She sat her sites on me now, "I hope you and that orange haired midget burn in hell." she snarled, "This isn't over, Blondie."

She walked up to me, I was standing, and let me just say...she was a good bit taller than me.

"The insult doesn't work if you have the same hair color." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't play with me, you don't know what I'm capable of."

"And for that, I'm glad." I remarked.

"Go to hell."

"Meet ya there."

She then did something that I hadn't seen coming...

She slapped me.

The noise of it was loud and blood curdling.

My cheek stung, my head was turned slightly to the side, my blue eyes wide in shock of what had just happened.

I wasn't a believer in violence, so this hit me hard (Literally and metaphorically). And she did something so childish as to hit me?

Snake Bite was really quiet.

Kayla turned and stormed out of the club.

I turned to Snake Bite, fighting back angry tears; I felt...strange, violated of personal space, "Did she just slap me? Did she really?"

He nodded, "You didn't do anything..."

"Oh I will...I'll run her ass over." I said, grabbed my jacket off the chair and smiling to him, he couldn't take his eyes from the crimson hand that was now planted on my face, "Thanks anyway."

He nodded and I walked out of the bar, oh the things fixing to be said by Tom...

I walked through the door, and saw a car speeding away, "Bitch." I mouthed and saw Tom standing beside his huge monster of a car, looking questionably at the speeding, red, Volvo.

"Well, that went well." I walked up to Tom.

He turned around, started to smile, then stopped.

"What the hell is that?" he said his eyes wide as he ran a hand over my cheek.

"It's called a face Thomas, now I know why you failed Biology..."

"Tessa!" He yelled at me, "Don't fuck around, who did that?"

"The Speeding Chick in the car." I said nonchalantly.

"What did you do?" He asked, breathless.

"She told me to go to hell, I said meet you there, and she slapped me, then I didn't do anything."

"You didn't hit her back?" He said with shock.

"You told me to be good!" I quoted him.

"I didn't tell you to let her do that!" He looked back towards the road, looking for a red Volvo.

"I'll get her back, Tom, I've learned it's best to wait for the right time to do something."

Tom chuckled, "You know..." He laughed, "Tora's gonna go psycho."

"I know." I sighed, "And when she does, she can't yell about me going psycho and coming here."

"...You country people think funny..."

I smacked the hell out of him.

"Why couldn't you do that to her!"

"Because, she doesn't mean anything to me."

"That's backwards..."

"I waste my time on you, so you know I care..."

"... again with the insightful-country-thinking."

"Can I drive?" I asked.

"Now it's my turn to be smart and say..." He smiled, "No."

**BILL'S POV**

I sat in the lobby, holding a piece of paper I'd found stabled to my door when I was walking out...

It had read...

_Bill,_

_Me and Tess are going to the club we were at yesterday. She thinks she knows something, and is being stubborn. So we're gonna go ... I'll see you in a while, keep watch over my lil' sis. –Tom_

_I sighed, "Where are they?"_

Just then the door opened and Tessa and Tom walked in.

I sat up with relief and walked over.

I gasped when I saw Tessa's face, she chuckled.

"Did you _hit her_?" I asked Tom.

"NO!" He yelled.

Tess laughed.

"The bitch that slipped Tora something did." Tom sighed, "Unfortunately, there's not too much we can do about it at the time." He rolled his eyes.

I felt my insides being sat on fire, "That doctor should be put to death for thinking she'd do something like poison herself..."

"You're still mad about that?" Tessa asked.

I blushed and continued, "So, what did you do?" I asked my brother.

"Nothing, I let Tess go in. Seeing as she has a new tattoo, I guess I should have gone with her."

"How's she doing?" Tessa asked me.

"A bit better."

"Did you get her to eat?" Was Tessa's next question, concern lacing her voice, and worry coating her eyes.

I smiled a bit, "Yeah...I talked her into having some pizza, I threatened my crying and she gave in, called me a selfish bastard, but she still gave in." I chuckled.

Tom sighed, "You know what, the last two days have been really, really long...Why don't we all just go to bed? Everything seems better after an eight hours rest."

"But Dave is the manager, so things will just have to be 'okay' with a five hours rest."

Tom groaned, "I hate it...but it's true."

He then walked over to me and gave me a hug, whispering, "Go get some sleep Bill, she's okay now..."

I smiled softly and hugged my brother back, him and Tessa then made their way to the stairs, I saw her jerk him away from the elevator.

I laughed, getting into the elevator and pressing the floor number; I laid my head back and whispered, "She's okay now..."

I really hoped that was true.


	9. Chapter 9: Tora

I paced the room and felt terrible. I had eaten when I should've been worried about how my friends were.

Yes, it's true that Bill threatened to cry, and even teared up, when I lied and said I wasn't hungry. I couldn't live with that face, so I agreed. One piece and I felt sick and guilty.

I heard Bill come in and leapt into the bed, making it look like I was sleeping. Just because he tricked me into eating doesn't mean he can get me to sleep.

His weight sunk the bed down as he lay beside me, wrapping his arm hesitantly around my waist. Quickly, his breath evened out and he was sound asleep.

I sighed and gently took off the iron grip Bill had on my waist, to get up and grab my sketchbook. Just like the night before, I sat out on the balcony to draw. And just like the night before, I drew another picture of the group, the only people I loved, glaring at me, turning their shoulders away from me, in mid walk towards another girl. This girl, I presumed, was my replacement, very cute, tiny and holding Bill's hand.

I gulped back tears and slammed my sketchbook closed, tossing it across the room and listening as my one release and most precious possession thumped to the floor, landing innocently near the bed. Turning away I watched the sun rise for the second time in a row, feeling the bags underneath my eyes get darker.

~*~*~ 7:30 AM

A sharp knock on the door signalled that David was on the other side. I opened the door and watched as his face turned from bored, to slightly shocked as he took in my face.

"Yeah yeah I know, I look like shit. Don't worry, Bill slept so he looks fine. You can wake him up because I'm gonna go put on some makeup." I growled, pulling him into the room.

"Umm, actually Tora, I need to talk to you. My niece, Kayla, will be working with you and Tessa in the sound and light booth. You are not to force her to quit, or do anything horrible to her. Do you understand?" He said sternly.

"Yeah, whatever." I grumbled as he moved aside and a very familiar looking bartender looked down her nose at me.

"Oh, it's you." She wrinkled her nose at my appearance.

My eyes widened and so many fresh wounds just opened more. That whole night was something I never wanted to think about again, and here was another person who had accidently served me that drink.

I closed my eyes, turned and walked into the bathroom, borrowing Bill's cover up to remove the huge, almost black bags under my eyes. Brushing my hair, I walked into the living room.

My eyes were met with a terrible sight. Kayla was sitting on the couch, next to a made up and half dressed Bill, touching his knee and laughing along with him at the TV.

Wincing and feeling like I had been slapped in the face, I turned to the bedroom, got dressed in my black tank top and black skinny jeans(I couldn't take his, I just didn't feel right anymore.) then walked into the kitchen.

I coughed a little, making sure Bill saw me take a bite out of a poptart, then making sure he wasn't looking when I spit it out and threw the rest in the garbage.

Walking out the door, I asked a cab to take me to the venue six hours early. I walked through the mass of girls who had slept outside the concert hall; I showed my pass and walked in.

~*~*~ 12:57

I had everything hooked up when I saw Bill walk in with a platinum blonde hanging off his arm, Georg and Gustav trailing behind and Tom had his hand on Tess' shoulder, trying to calm her down.

I took my baby from its black leather case and opened the sound booth door; it was the only thing yet to be set up and I wanted to do it when I was sure it would be looked after.

The microphone wires were encased in orange and black metal instead of the regular black plastic, the colours coming together to form tiger stripes. The usual mesh fabric covering the sensitive pickup was cold, black metal and the wire coming from it was thick and cased in two more layers of soft plastic, protecting the expensive pieces of metal rope inside it.

I had spent my life's savings on this microphone before Tokio Hotel became famous, and as such, it was second only to my sketchbook.

Walking up to the stage, I heard a nasally voice giggle at a comment Bill had made. I rolled my eyes and leapt up onto the stage in one, fluid movement. I tapped the singer on the shoulder and he turned, looking a little annoyed.

"Yeah Tora?" I blanched; He had never spoken to me that harshly before.

"Oh, umm, was I interrupting something?" The look on his face clearly suggested I had, "I just wanted to tell you I am setting up my mic, and be careful with it." I was very quiet, for the first time in my life, and backed away to set up the expensive microphone.

As I taped down the last meter of wire and plugged in the pickup, someone hugged me from behind.

I looked up to Gustav, who had seen and heard everything, and was now looking at me pityingly.

I almost broke right then; He picked me up easily and soothed, "Tora, you've done your job. Now how about you come to my dressing room with me for a minute? I need some help with something." He lied easily so everyone would just think I was being myself and forcing him to carry me to whatever he needed fixed.

He opened his dressing room door easily and as soon as I was put down and the door was locked, I fell to the ground and sobbed.

My big brother knelt down, hugging me to him and letting me cry into his shoulder. Rocking me back and forth he whispered to me that everything would be fine.

At that moment I had never loved my brother as much as I did now.

As I cried he hummed Sacred in my ear, which reminded me of Bill and made me cry harder.

"Five minutes Gustav! What the hell are you doing in there?" Tom yelled through the door. Gusti looked at me and when I nodded, he opened the door.

Tom glared at him, but immediately got worried as soon as he saw me, kneeling in the middle of the dressing room with red, puffy eyes, and tears running down my face.

"Tor? Who the hell did this? I'll kill them!" He raged, fury evident in his voice as he knelt beside me, putting a huge hand on my shoulder.

But Gustav had forgotten to shut the door and Bill walked in with Kayla hanging off his arm.

Completely ignoring the state I was in, Bill smiled the smile he used to reserve for me and said happily, "Hey guys! Guess what? Kayla and I are going out!"

I sprung off the floor, looked Bill straight in the eyes, and spoke, "Good for you, I hope she makes you happy." I was shocked with the dead tone my voice took on, and walked out of Gustav's room, up to the sound and light booth.

When I reached the small room, I asked Rob to go watch the connections, because I wasn't feeling well, and unlocked the booth.

As soon as I got in I locked it, making sure if the bitch decided to come up and work, that she would have a hell of a time getting in. Tess looked at me weirdly and gave me a hug when I sat down.

She opened her mouth to say something comforting but I held up a hand and spoke in my slightly raspy voice, "Don't Tess. Just . . . don't. I can't hear it right now or else I'll break down and not be able to do anything right. Please . . . just leave me alone Twin." With that, I shut her out with a huge wall between my emotions and everything else.

Getting through sound check was easy when I could speak in monotone and didn't have to show emotion.

~*~*~ after the concert.

Standing by the door as the guys relaxed and Gustav took his Tylenol, I watched Kayla sit on Bill's lap and make out with him.

"Alright everyone, let's go." Saki said, and walked out the back door, everyone following and myself lagging behind.

Just as everyone piled into the tour bus that would take them back to the hotel, I made a sharp turn and walked quickly through the fans and down the street, pulling the hood of my only black hoodie over my head. I preferred colour in my wardrobe but if I didn't want to be found, this was perfect for hiding my bright, original hair colour and white as a ghost skin.

Jogging to the park nearby, I climbed a tree with plenty of leaves and sat down to cry some more. I know I looked pathetic but no one could see me through the bright green of the huge leaves. Now was the time to be a complete wreck, when no one can see me, and I am far away from Bill and the Bitch.

That made me think of beauty and the beast, and for a few seconds, I imagined myself slaying a fat, hairy Kayla to get to Bill. But that just reminded me about how beauty ended up with the beast in the end.

Whimpering as it started to pour rain through the leaves right onto my head, I wondered how I would ever get out of this mess, or if I should just run away. That put a thought in my head; there was a bridge near here, and several big buildings . . . one jump and it would all be over, the heartache, the pain. My brothers and sister wouldn't miss me; they would probably just move on and consider me a minor annoyance that they were glad to be rid of, just like in my sketch.

I jumped out of the tree, landing on my feet with a painful thud. Walking around and looking at the buildings, I thought about which one would be least painful.

I had these thoughts frequently, it always started when I remembered what my Mom had said when I left to tour with the guys.

[Flashback]

_A thirteen year old Tora ran excitedly into her house in Germany._

_Her mother, Diane, looked at her from her spot on the couch._

"_Momma! Guess what? Bill, Tom, Gustav and Georg got signed! And they asked me to tour with them!" She jumped with glee, but her mother shot up from her chair._

"_Tora Yousei Ketsueki! You are in the seventh grade! You are forbidden from touring with those good for nothing miscreants!"_

_Tora teared slightly, "But momma, this is my dream!" Getting a bit bolder she yelled, "And you won't stop me!" She raced up the stairs to get her clothes and bag._

"_Tora Ketsueki let it be known that if you leave this house you are never to come back you ungrateful, horrid, waste of space! If you leave, you should just jump off a building because nobody will ever want a girl who dropped out of school." I raced down the stairs with a small bag, just before I slammed the door I heard, "YOU CAN JUST GO KILL YOURSELF! I HAVE NO DAUGHTER!"_

[End Flashback]

Walking to a fairly tall building, I reached into my pocket and found the paperclip I always kept in case I needed to pick a lock. Grimly smiling when I found it, I entered the building and pressed the button for the roof in the elevator.

A few minutes later, it dinged and led to a small hallway with a locked door leading to the roof. Glancing at the lock, I easily picked it and opened the heavy steel door to the freezing rain outside.

Shivering, I walked to the edge and leaned my arms onthe freezing marble,looking down to the busy city below. Smiling with the thought that I would soon be out of my friend's lives so they could live a good life unhindered with my presence.

Soon I wouldn't bother anyone anymore.

~*~*~ A few hours later

I was still standing here.

On this roof, in the rain.

Why?

Because Bill Kaulitz' voice was running through my head singing that god damn song he wrote for Zimmer 483.

Sighing I put my hands on either side of the ledge, lifting myself up to sit on it, holding my legs up to my chest, and staring at the street below. The streetlights looked strangely warm and inviting, shining against the darkness.

_The lights will not guide you through, they're deceiving you . . ._

I gave an aggravated sigh as his sweet voice filled my mind again, reminding me of the severity of what I was about to do.

_Please don't jump. . . And if that isn't enough, then I'll jump for you . . ._

I opened my mouth and let out an angry, tormented scream. I couldn't do it! I couldn't!

"GOD FUCKING DAMN YOU BILL KAULITZ! YOU MAKE ME LOVE YOU! YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND WHO PROBABLY TRIED TO KILL ME! THEN YOU WON'T LET ME END MY MISERABLE FUCKING EXISTENCE!" I screamed to the world below, the rain washing away tears of anger, betrayal and hurt, "I HATE YOU BILL KAULITZ! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I fell to the roof, sobbing and pulling at my hair, "How the hell can I still love you?"

That night, I slept on the roof of a random building, one of the highest in the city.

The only proof of what I was about to do was the black marks on the ledge, made by the soles of my shoes.

And the world below as a witness.


	10. Chapter 10: Tessa

I glared over at someone I had once respected, once really thought was my best friend.

I felt my stomach clench as Bill's now cold brown eyes looked at me. The bitch had told on me, now I knew.

"Tessa, since when did you have such a sailor mouth?" Was what he asked me.

Tom raised a brow.

"W-What?"

"Since when do you talk down to people like their trash, I thought you were better than that."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"See, Liebe, there she goes!" The whore grabbed at his arm...looking...scared?

It was hard not laugh...well...that and get up and rip the faker's head off.

"Woah, Bill...you know Tess wouldn't do something like that." Tom said, attempting to defend me.

"I know one thing." Bill said, "It seems no one's happy about Kayla." He glared.

I had a Tora moment, "Well, duh, she's a-"

Tom covered my mouth, I expected to be scolded...I was gonna say more than just 'one' bad word about her.

That didn't happen.

"She's a lying bitch, and I can't believe my brother's falling for this fake ass shit, come on Tess, let's go get Tora."

I stood up, glared the She-He-It down and then followed Tom.

Gustav saw us and ran over, his eyes looked a bit red, and he was panicked, "I can't find her, Tora's gone."

I felt my heart clench, and the pain hit.

I remembered what she had said to me...

_"Don't Tess. Just . . . don't. I can't hear it right now or else I'll break down and not be able to do anything right. Please . . . just leave me alone Twin."_

Being told to 'leave me alone' was never a good thing to me. I'd heard it a lot. When Alex and Sam were fighting...I was told that quite a bit, and I hated it. I cried about that. I hated to be told to leave someone alone, because that meant I couldn't help. I couldn't make things better.

Tora and I are sorta similar in the way we think. She believes she should carry everyone's burden. I believe I should terminate the burden. I try to make it go away.

My eyes darted back to the room, which Bill was now walking out from, ready to spit some nasty shit about me being a bitch and Tom being a bad brother.

And it sucks, but you know what.

I was fed-the-fuck-up with this shit. With my friends fighting, I hated being around fighting, broken friendships. They leave scars that never heal. Especially when I have no idea where my best friend in this whole world is.

I wanted it stopped.

And excuse me for being the obvious country bred girl I am...

But my momma used to say you sometimes have to smack the stupid out of someone.

And Mr. Bill Fucking Kaulitz had a LOT of stupid in him lately.

"Tessa who the hell do you exactly think you are?" He came out, "And Tom, what the hell has-"

I sighed, and then walked up, "Bill?"

He looked at me.

I back handed him.

The whole room got quiet.

Except for Tom, who gasped, "HOLY SHIT!"

Bill looked at me mouth agape, "T-T-ess..."

"Who do I think _I_ am?" I yelled at him, "Who the hell do you think _you_ are?" I felt tears running down my face now; I was not having another group of friends fall apart. Even if they got back together like the last time this had happened to me, I remembered how bad it hurt, and all the time I spent crying about it...I wasn't doing it again, "I know who I am, you seem to be changing quite a bit. Bill, tell me, do you know where Tora is?"

He was quiet.

"WELL NEITHER DO I! BUT I KNOW SHE'S HURT!" I yelled nearing the top of my lungs.

"I-I didn't..."

"Yeah, you did." I said, "And that's why you got smacked."

"You're nothing but white trash, aren't you?" Kayla smiled.

I turned my angry blue gaze to her.

"A hillbilly." She continued, "Where are you from?"

"Mississippi." I said proudly, she laughed.

Bill was even giving her a "wtf?" look.

I laughed then, "I wouldn't laugh bitch, cause as soon as I find my Twin." I turned and started to walk away, "I'm kicking your ass." The look I saw was genuine fear, she wasn't faking that.

Then I walked out, completely forgetting the guys, I felt good about myself.

I'd spoken up.

And damn did it feel good!

Then reality hit me again...

I had to find my twin.

"Fuck this." Tom said, he rolled down my window (He locked it on his side, so I couldn't play with the sliding up and down window thing I did when I was bored or nervous) And looked back to Gustav and Georg.

"You bring the megaphone?"

Georg handed it to Tom, who handed it to me, "I know you're loud, you call her."

I took the megaphone, sitting on the window edge, holding the top of the car as we drove though city traffic, yelling her name out of the megaphone.

Tora had spent the night wherever she was, and I was hoping it was inside, seeing as it had rained it's ass off last night.

I don't know how we never noticed she was gone.

She was like...a bouncing orange ball of energy and hyper-ness...

Of course, she hadn't been like that lately.

And I could kill Bill (Haha! The movie, get it?) For doing that to her...

He'd hurt someone who was like a sister to me, and I couldn't believe he had done it. I knew he loved Tora. He'd even yelled it...at the bar that night...I was sure that's what he had said, but now...

It's weird how things happen so fast, very strange...

I shouted into the megaphone, "4'9, ORANGE HAIR, PALE, GREEN EYES, FEMALE, TORA KETSUEKI!" Hoping maybe someone had seen her...just maybe.

I was tearing up, sobbing into the megaphone, "TORA! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU LOVE YOU, HUN, PLEASE COME HOME!" Georg reached up to me and took my hand from the back seat, bringing me back in the car.

"It's okay, babe..." he said, running a hand though my hair.

Tom nodded, smiling slightly, "We'll find her."

A girl ran up to the car, hitting the window.

"Damn, I don't have time for crazy ass fans!" Tom mumbled, rolling down the window.

"Hey, you said orange hair?"

I nodded, "Did you see her?"

"I saw a girl with orange hair on top of the National Bank building down town yesterday...it was raining, and I'm pretty sure she was screaming..." My breathe caught, "She didn't jump, she got off the ledge." The girl said fastly after seeing my shock, I calmed.

"Thank you!" I yelled out the megaphone to her, seeing as, as soon as Tom got the answer, we sped away.

"MISS! YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE!" A security cop yelled at me as I made my way for the elevator.

Yeah, Tora _Is _that important to me. I would risk one of my worst fears just to reach her the fasted way possible.

The big metal doors shut, and I was in the small metal box of hell and doom and destruction.

I bit my lip and pressed the top floor button, the one right before the roof.

The elevator jerked and I fell to my feet and screamed, wrapping my arms around my legs and counting and focussing on breathing.

The jerk was just the elevator going up... but hell, did it scare me.

My cell vibrated, Tom was on the other end.

"Tess...you're not on the stairs, where the hell did you go?"

"I'm on the elevator." I whispered.

"WHAT?" I heard him wanting to laugh, "You're gonna freak the fuck out."

"Tora's more important then my sanity." I whispered again.

The elevator jerked, stopped, and I yelped.

Tom laughed.

The door opened and a man wearing a suit looked at me.

We made eye contact for about five seconds before he let the doors shut and I continued to ride alone.

"I think I just scared a guy."

"You can be scary, well, I'll meet you up there, we're already half way up the stairs...so..."

The elevator started again, "Okay."

"Why the hell are you whispering?"

"So the evil spirits that operated this hell box won't hear me." I whispered and hung up as he starting laughing.

After the most horrible three minutes of my life, I bolted out of the elevator and too the stairs that led to the roof. I opened the door, feeling the slight warm wind hit my skin, and the humid air wash over me, it felt like rain was coming again, the soft gray sky said so as well.

I saw her then, sitting in the corner of the building, drawing silently with her finger in the dirt on the top of the roof with a small twig.

She was wearing a black hoodie, the hood up with orange hair sticking out in odd places, her make up fell down her even paler then usual face, and her limbs moved slowly and depressed. Tear trails were visible all the way down her face.

I walked slowly, she didn't look up, not once. I fell to my knees beside her, and held her to me, resting my head in the crook of her neck, not saying anything. I just sat there, holding my best friend, hoping just maybe...she'd say something.

Tora jerked a bit, turned her head, and began to cry again.

I held her near to me as she cried on my shoulder, "I love him so much." she whispered to me, "Tess, it's not supposed to be like this, I'm the strong one! I shouldn't be like this, I shouldn't be...p-p-utting you guys though this."

I felt my own eyes tearing up again, "You are strong, Tor, look at you! You're broken, hurt, and scared, and still you try to make us feel better! Do you know what kind of power that takes?" I asked her, forcing her to look at me, "Tora we love you. And whether you like it or not, we're not letting you suffer in total silence. I've already slapped the fuck out of Bill today, don't make me slap you too!"

I saw a peak of a smile, "You hit him?"

"I rode an elevator too, dude, when you're not right, I'm not right, can't you tell?"

She laughed a bit, then sat her head back on my shoulder.

"Please Tora, please know, if you're not feeling right, or if you're hurting...you can come to me, always, I'm here for you dude, I always will be! I'm gonna know when you depressed, sad, or whatever, I've known you WAY to long not too!"

Just then the doors of the roof opened the Tom, Georg, and Gustav came rushing over.

All three got down beside us, Tom holding her close on the other side, and Georg and Gustav setting in front of us.

"My brother's being an ass." Tom said, "And I think Tess may have...what was it again?" He smirked, "She used a country slang, Tor, you'll love this."

"Fuck you." I grinned, "I slapped the stupid out of him, that's what I said, Tom."

I saw the peak of a smile again, our banter just might work...

"Bill looked like a fish." Gustav chuckled.

"She scared Kayla too..." Georg shivered, "I never knew short people could hold such fury."

Me and Tora grinned at each other.

I liked that...

That one wasn't fake.

"What about Bill?" She asked, her voice cracking at his name.

"I don't think it's over between them yet," I squeezed her hand, "But he did look at her like she was crazy when she called me a white trash hillbilly."

"She called you _what_?" Tora grinned, "Oh my God, dude!"

I grinned, "That sounds more like the Tora I know and love."

"And we're gonna get rid of the she bitch." Gustav nodded.

"One way or the other." Georg smiled, reaching over and running a hand though her hair.

"We just need to call the zoo keeper and let him know bitchwhoreasarus is loose."

"You made up a dinosaur?" Tora laughed.

"She's dumb enough to be one, you know, I heard their brains where peanut sized." Gustav nodded.

Georg chuckled, "I can't think of anything good to say."

"Figures." Tom smiled, "You're not 'awesometastic' like us."

Tora smiled, "That's my word, bro."

I hugged her close to me, "Never freak me out like that again dude...You made me do some crazy shit and looking back on it now, I have no idea how I did it..."

Tora chuckled, "I wish I could see how you act in an elevator."

I shook my head gravely, "No you do not."

She grinned again, "I love you guys..."

"And we love you." Tom said, giving her a hug, "That's why we're here."


	11. Chapter 11: Tora

After that, I was led to the door by Gustav and Georg, Tom and Tessa staying behind to look at something.

We got to the stairs when my legs turned to Jell-o.

"This is what happens when you spend all night in the rain on a roof when it's freezing outside. You'll catch a cold if you don't get to the hotel soon," Georg chastised me and easily picked me up bridal style, getting into the elevator while Tom called Gustav to look at something.

As soon as the doors closed he looked at me, "Tora, I know what you were going to do. Tess and Tom probably just saw the scuff your shoes made on the marble and that's why they called Gustav over. Can I ask you a question?" I looked sadly up at him in confirmation, "What stopped you?"

I sighed and looked down, "I love him Georg, and the whole time I was sitting on that ledge that STUPID song! It just kept running through my head! I looked at the ground and it just called to me but that last **LINE**! He wouldn't let me jump!" I cried into his chest and the elevator dinged.

He sighed and carried me to the escalade, strapping me in the back as I sneezed and shivered, hugging me tight when the others got into the huge vehicle and looked sadly back at me.

"Ich liebe dich brudder." I whispered, my voice muffled even more through Georg's shirt.

A chorus rang out through the car as Gustav, Georg, and Tom all answered back, "Ich liebe dich auch wenig schwester." And I gave them all a small smile.

But all too soon we were back at the hotel.

Gustav took his turn carrying me this time, into the elevator and up to our floor. I had tried to walk myself but I couldn't stand, my legs were numb. I was irritated that I couldn't do anything for myself, and I was getting very, very aware of how freezing I was.

I coughed hoarsely as the elevator doors opened and shortly after, Tess and Tom came from the stairs. We all made our way to Tom's room and Gustav put me down gently, still making sure I was stable, before Tessa came and took me into the bathroom with the biggest, most comfy shirt and pants of Tom's she could find.

I put the plug in the huge, in ground tub silently and filled it with warm water, Tess turning around as I changed and sunk into the bubbles.

"Tess?" I looked up at her, "I'm sorry Hun. You know I would never try to leave you if I didn't think there was a good reason right?"

She smiled and teared a little, "Aww Twin, I still love you! No matter what! Remember when we were kids?"

I laughed, it was hoarse, but still real, "And that kid with the snotty nose and the black hair threw sand in your face?"

She giggled, "It's like you read my mind Twin. Do you remember what I said to you after you made him run crying to his mommy?"

"Yea, you said that we would always protect each other, and be there for each other, no matter what happened." I smiled, a real smile, and gave her a wink. "Ya know, Tom is probably having a field day out there imagining what we could possibly be doing in here" I laughed.

"Hey! That's not nice Tora!" She laughed too.

"Don't blame me! He is your future boyfriend! Turn." I said and got out of the bath, drying quickly and slipping on the warm, gigantic clothes.

I coughed like mad and linked arms with Tess, walking out of the bathroom and into a scene I really didn't expect to see.

Tom and Georg had Bill by the arms, trying with all their strength to pull him away from the door. Kayla was sitting on a couch, glaring right at me, and Gustav had been blocking the door.

"Bill! Leave her alone! You've already done enough, do you hear me?" Tom shouted, pulling him back another few inches.

"Bill . . ." My dead voice silenced the commotion, and I rehearsed the speech I had been practising all night in my mind, one more time before I delivered it, "You were so nice to me, the band, Tess and I were the only ones that mattered to you. Then you get a girlfriend, a girl who accidentally gave me an alcoholic drink and almost killed me. A girl who has been nothing but a bitch to everyone around her since you two hooked up. You and I didn't talk, and I figured everyone hated me because I didn't tell them, so I went to the highest building I could find, picked the lock to the roof and sat on the ledge."

He gasped, his legs shaking and he stopped pulling against the guys, so they could sit him down in a chair. He stared at me, his eyes were watery and his nicely manicured nails were digging into the chair.

I continued, my voice cracked but still emotionless, "I sat on that ledge for two hours, looking at the little street lights, they looked so warm and inviting. But your voice just had to come into the back of my head, singing don't jump. You make me your best friend, you get a girlfriend everyone hates, and then you wouldn't let me end my miserable life? I don't think that's fair, Bill. You are a close friend, or were at least, and I can guarantee you one thing, I won't speak to you until you come to your senses and drop her."

In a flash he was up and my face stung.

When I looked up at him, he was staring at his hand like it was the cause of it all.

"T-Tora, I'm so s—."

"No Bill, I'm through." I looked up at him with the coldest eyes I could muster, and walked away.

Tess glared at Bill, her blue eyes seeming to pierce right through his soul, "You had better try to fix this, or she will try what she tried last night again."

She stormed into the bedroom and locked the door.

I looked up at her, holding my red face, completely shocked, "D-Did he seriously just slap me?" I asked, tearing up.

"Oh hun, it'll be okay," She dropped onto the bed with me and rocked me until I cried myself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Tessa

I ran a hand though my friend's orange hair, watching her as she breathed slowly in and out. I felt a sob beckoning at my throat, "I can't lose you...nor because some asshole broke your heart."

Just then my phone rang. I picked up the electric blue phone, and flipped it open. The screen showed a picture of my and Tora by the Eiffel tower, making funny faces, and the little number was one I'd known since I was about thirteen.

Warmth washed over me as I pressed the 'accept call' button.

"Tess?" Tom asked, "Is she okay?"

"She's asleep."

"Why is the door locked?"

"So Mega Hell Demon Bitch can't get in." I sighed.

"Why would Kayla want in?" He said.

"I was talking about Bill." I said seriously, "Where is he?"

"He's with Kayla..."

"Where is he with Kayla."

"Somewhere, I dunno, why?"

I felt the familiar, evil grin press to my lips, "Cause tonight...I'm gonna make his life hell. No one hits my Twin and gets away with it."

"Oh. He didn't..."

"What did you do?"

"Well..."

"Tom...you can no longer tell me to be good if you're kicking peoples' asses." I chuckled.

"We only yelled...I didn't hit him, Gustav hit him. Even if he's an ass, we have a concert tonight."

I groaned, "I can't work with her Tom, I can't. I strangle her with a wire if I'm locked in that little booth with her, that is Tora and I's territory!"

"Well...you're gonna have to live for a night, because David's letting Kayla..."

"If you finish that sentence they way I think you are..."

"Kayla's taking Tora's position for JUST THIS ONE concert."

"Who's idea was this?" I yelled at him.

"Mine." He stated proudly.

"WHAT?"

"Listen, Tess, I want David to see how bad she'll fuck up. I know that airheaded bitch doesn't know her right from left, so it'll be fine. She'll fuck up and get fired...and I know you know how to sabotage someone."

"Yes, I can do that."

"You have to explain that to Tora, make sure she knows this is part of a soon to be large plan. Don't let her think we're actually letting the ho take her spot."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Tess...?" Tora said sleepily, sitting up, "Who's that?"

"Tom." I smiled.

She nodded, sitting up and leaning her head against the headboard of the bed.

"I'll talk to you later, explain it to her..."

"I got it."

I hung up, "I need to talk to you."

"You're fucking twisted!" Tora laughed happily.

"No, Tom is, he came up with it. Sure it'll mess up one concert, but we can put the blame on Kayla."

Tora's smile faltered, "Mess up the concert?"

"Tora..." I said, "Bill deserves it."

She placed a hand on her cheek, and I heard the small whimper she had.

"Tess, I want to sleep for a while longer."

I nodded, hugging her, "That's fine, hun, I'll see you soon."

She nodded, laying back down and covering her small body with the comforter.

Now, it was time to kick Bill's ass.

I walked out of the room, wearing a black band T with "Aiden" written in white with the bands logo, and black skinny jeans, I rounded the corner of hallway, and knocked on room 423, the room Bill had moved into after hooking up with She-Gorilla.

She answered the door, starring down at me, "We're not in the mood to play Farm right now, Tessie."

"Bite me." I growled.

"I don't want to catch white trash syndrome."

"I can only take so much, one more thing, you go out the window."

She quieted.

Bill walked into view, shirtless, and a smile on his face.

"EW!" I yelled, "Bill think of the places she's been!"

Kayla's mouth dropped open, and Bill glared at me, "What do you want?"

Ouch...okay, that stung.

"I want to talk to you." I said.

"Well, I don't want you talking to my boyfriend, he might catch redneck-"

I grabbed her arm, "If you say one more thing...insult where I come from one more time...I want to warn you, I can think of seven different ways to break this bone." I glared at her, "Don't-try-me."

Kayla may have been taller than me, but she still moved, out of the room, eyeing Bill as I shut the door, turning to him.

"You hit her." was all I could saw as he pulled his shirt over his head, and then starred at me.

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell did you do that? Bill...you used to be nice, 'member? You weren't always big bad diva bitch!"

"Big bad diva bitch?"

"Bill, if by some ounce of whatever brain you may have left, you better get that ho out of here, cause if you don't I'ma kill her."

"That ho is my girlfriend." He said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Don't look at me like that, Bill, you don't intimidate me. What happened to the old, nice, kind Bill, huh? The one who used to love to sing with us, and hug Tora, the one who used to chase her around for wearing his clothes? What happened to the Bill who loved Tora?" I got quiet, "What happened to the Bill she loved?"

He bit his lip, "Tess...I can't...it just wouldn't..."

"It wouldn't work out?" I raised a brow, "Don't give me that shit. I don't know why all of the sudden you feel you have to go out with someone like Kayla...she's fake Bill, FAKE!"

"How is she fake?"

That was a bad question to ask me.

"Well to start off, who knows how many tummy tucks the bitch has had, her boobs are plastic, her butt is probably made of silicone, and I'm pretty sure she wears a wig." His eyes widened, "And also, she doesn't want Bill Kaulitz the sweet singer who loves his friends more than anything...She wants Bill Kaulitz Rich Rock star God."

"Tessa..."

"She doesn't want you Bill, she wants the fame that comes with you. As for Tora...she loved you when you were the kid being picked on and shoved into lockers. She loved you when you were the kid who just HAD to be gay because he wore make up and dressed funny. She loved you all along, and you know what confuses me now?" I snapped at him, walking closer, "She still loves you, after you nearly killed her last night. She still loves you after you slapped her in the face! After everything you have done to her, SHE STILL FUCKING LOVES YOU!"

I kneed him in his weak point and he fell to the floor, "But I don't love you, so I can do that."

And I walked out of the room. Making sure I slammed the door.

I glared at Kayla, "Bitch." Then walked away from her too, she ran in the room, and started talking loud and animatedly to Bill, who was probably so in pain he didn't listen to a word she said.

Everyone was crowding into the venue, we just had a few more concerts in Australia to do...then we were off to Canada.

I sighed, flipping a couple switches, then downing a red bull.

"With all the energy drinks you drink, it's no wonder you're so short." Kayla mused, spinning around in a bright orange colored chair by the sound booth. That was Tora's chair...

"I'm gonna have to find something to disinfect silicone..." I sighed.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, dear."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, look at Bill, isn't he hot?"

"His head is full of hot air lately..." I sighed, plugging in a light.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a boyfriend." She scowled.

"And you're just jealous because I have an IQ higher then dog shit, but am I tormenting you?" I smirked and raised a brow.

She got quiet.

"Score one for Tessa, score zero for dumb bimbo!" I threw my hands in the air.

"I am not a dumb bimbo!" She yelled

"Really?" I said, not paying attention as I reached over to a table, flipping the dimming light button, and plugging in a florescent wire.

"Yeah!" she called.

"Whatever you say, princess." I bowed to her.

"I don't like your attitude." She said standing.

"Yeah, well, and I don't like you." I yawned, sitting down and preparing for the show.

"...Bitch." She whispered, sitting back down.

"Ow, my heart, it hurts." I laughed.

"Oh whatever."

"Oh, Kayla, you might want to plug in Bill's mike...you know...so we can hear him?"

Her eyes got wide as she starting flipping switches, I laughed at her confused face as she attempted to figure everything out, "Can't you help me?"

"I don't think so, I'm a white trash hillbilly, remember?" I said leaning back.

"You're such a...AH!"

"No come back? Cool, I win."

"You don't win!"

Oh what a night this should be...I made sure the video camera I had hidden by the stereo was on, I was recording this for Tora's enjoyment later.

Bill looked mortified as we walked into the back room, "What happened out there?" He yelled at Kayla, "None of my sound equipment was working!"

"Tessa wouldn't help me!" She yelled.

"Tessa..." He turned to me.

"You wanted her here." I said, "You teach her."

Bill glared at me; I shot the same look back at him.

Just then Tora walked back into the room.

I jumped up and hugged her, "It was crazy." I giggled.

"I can't believe you guys went through with it." She grinned

"Oh my Gott..." Bill groaned.

"Did you enjoy the busted mike, Bill?" I asked.

Tora looked at me, "Why didn't he use mine?"

"The bitch was too stingy, 'He's not using HER mike, he can use the other one!' and Billa agreed."

Tora smiled to me, "I didn't know you could be evil..." she mouthed.

I chuckled.

Tom rolled his eyes at us and grabbed a bottle of water, "It was a free concert here anyway Bill, no one lost any money over it."

"The fans though..."

"You're fault." I coughed.

Bills stood up, "And coming in the room and kneeing me wasn't necessary, Tessa!"

"But it was funny." I shrugged, "And you deserved it."

Tora spit out the red bull she was drinking, "TESSA!"

"WHAT?"

She started laughing.

Bill and Kayla were fuming, but the rest of the room was in total laugh mode.

Bill grabbed Kayla's hand, using the same damn smile he once used on Tora and they walked out of the room, "We don't need this." Is what he said.

Tora sobered, "I've really lost him haven't I?"

"He'll get better, sis..." Tom said, sitting by her, "He's just being a dumbass..."

For some reason, that didn't seem to make her feel any better...

And that made me feel worse...

What were we going to do with Bill?


	13. Chapter 13: Tora

I gave a depressed sigh and collapsed into my chair, looked at the red bull I had been drinking, and put it to the side. I wasn't in the mood for energy right now; I just wanted the man I loved back.

But as the week wore on, I found that would be close to impossible.

When we got back to the hotel, it was still pretty early in the day, and I didn't want to hang around the room all day feeling sorry for myself.

"Umm, hey guys? Can we go to the beach?" I asked, not even remembering the last time I used my bathing suit, I had always borrowed a pair of Bill's . . . I gave another sigh as I thought of him.

Georg, being the amazing brother that he is, had _found _my bathing suit when I had been throwing, sorrypacking, my clothes for this tour, and had put it in.

I loved this bathing suit, it was a bikini, yes, but it wasn't a slutty bikini. It was attached securely by stitching instead of string, and my chest was covered more. The bottom and top were both black, but there was a Canadian flag on the left side of the chest, and on the butt, it read, "Canadian girls are sexy" in red cursive.

Changing into it, I took off the dagger always strapped to my calf since a really sketchy guy tried to have sex with me in a random alley when I was fourteen. That whole week, I wouldn't let anyone come near me except for Bill.

I swallowed my sadness and walked out of the bedroom, to my twin, Georg, Tom and Gustav were waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, oh and Georg? I love you for finding this." I said and gave a real smile to him; he smiled back and said, "No problem Tora."

Tess looked amazing in an electric blue and black two piece, her hair pushed out of her eyes and holding two towels, one for me and one for her.

Tommi was matching with Tessa, in a pair of blue Hawaiian swim trunks, his hair in a weird sort of bun thing.

Georg was in a pair of dark green trunks and Gustav was in a white pair.

Grabbing my towel, Tommi led the way out of the door and down the hall. We were all joking and laughing until Kayla came out of their room in a white string bikini, Bill in his black trunks and black tank top, following her like a horny guy.

Gustav coughed, and Bill was pulled from his trance, looking at Gustav, going down the line of people until he got to me. I shook my head and walked ahead of him, feeling his eyes stare me down as I walked past.

"Hey! I didn't see the words when I packed that!" Georg stated.

I grinned, stopping right beside Bill, almost shoulder to shoulder, "It says 'Canadian Girls are sexy,' do you like it?" I asked Georg, walking past Bill as if he hadn't been there. Georg caught on to what I was doing, and so did everyone else in the group, except of course, for Bill and Kayla.

He smirked, "You definitely fill that quote Tor," laughing, he picked me up bridal style and continued to "flirt" with me walking down the hall as the rest of the group trailed behind, heading for the elevator and waving goodbye as we saw the other three go down the stairs.

"Good," he murmured, "Now we'll be alone." I forced myself not to laugh but to blush instead. Hell yeah I'm a good actress.

"Hey! Can we hitch a ride?" Bill yelled and without asking for permission, pushed us into the elevator as Kayla and he followed behind.

Making myself blush harder as Georg pulled me to his chest and started playing with my hair, I looked up at the numbers count down, while Bill's furious eyes were constantly on us.

"Keep making that face and it will stay that way Bill," Georg said, kissed the top of my head and looked at him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I couldn't make my face get any more red, so I put a hand over my cheeks, acting as though they were embarrassingly red.

Bill ignored him, "What are you doing with her? Are you two going out?"

Georg looked down at me and smiled, "I was saving it for when we got out of the elevator, but whatever. Well, what do you say?" He winked to show me that it wasn't serious.

"U-uh, it's all really sudden. I need time to think; too much has happened over this week for me to accept right now, but maybe later. Because I really like you Georg," I looked up at him. It felt weird using the smile I usually reserved for Bill on Georg, but this was just to make him jealous.

Georg smiled and swooped down to my level to kiss my forehead, "Don't worry about it mein engel, take all the time you need." With that, the doors chimed happily and slid open to reveal the rest of the group waiting for us.

I giggled, the one I used to use when Bill did something sweet for me, and looked pointedly at Tess, begging her to play along.

"So has he finally asked you yet?" Tess jumped, I 'shyly' nodded and Gustav groaned.

"I already heard non-stop about you before, now he'll be talking in his sleep about you too! I'll never get any rest."

My head shot up, getting a great idea, "Why doesn't he just move in to my hotel room with me? I've been on my own anyway; it would be nice to have some company, especially from Georg." I said and made my face go red again.

Bill looked like he was gonna have a fit.

Laughing, I looked up at Georg, trying to stuff as much un-sisterly love in my eyes as I could, and tapped him on the shoulder, "You're it!" With that, I ran off, through the spinning doors and out to the beach.

Stopping at the water, I let it lap at my feet, and shivered, until I was picked up by Georg's 'Hulk' muscles and brought into the freezing water with him.

I looked up at him with pleading eyes, making sure Bill was nowhere near when I said, "Big brother, I love you! Don't drop me in the water! Bitte!" He chuckled and instantly dropped me into the cold water.

Deciding I'd make him sweat a bit, I swam away to an outcropping of rocks and climbed up to the very top, making sure he was still waiting for me to come out of the water near him, and sat on the ledge to watch the show.

One minute went by, and Georg was looking around at the band and Tess, trying to see where I was hiding.

Two minutes, he whipped his head nervously around the water, looking for a bubble, or a sign of life.

Three minutes passed and Gustav, Tom and Tess were looking for me too. Tess had seen me and I mimed to her to be quiet, and I watched her shoulders shake in a suppressed giggle as she looked 'concerned' through the water again.

Four minutes passed, Bill had come into the water to see what everyone was making a big deal about. I saw Georg freaking out and Bill starting too as well, as they searched frantically through the water to find me. Gustav and Tom having caught on once my bleach white skin and neon orange hair drew their eyes to me on top of the cliff and gave away my position were calmly shifting through the water.

Five minutes, Bill was starting to tear up and I couldn't let that happen. Even if he was being an airhead, he was still the man I loved. I sighed, _Looks like the fun is over, _and gave a huge yell, "HEY! WATCH THIS!" With those wise words, I took a running jump, and leapt right into the water below between Georg and Bill.

I surfaced and giggled, but was caught off guard when two pairs of arms hugged me tightly around the waist and shoulders, one pair bringing my head to his chest, one bringing my waist to his hips.

"Don't ever do that again!" They both shouted at the same time, one voice gruff and had a brotherly concern, and one was like liquid ecstasy to my ears with its worried tone.

My voice came out muffled from Bill's chest, "Umm, last time I checked, I was perfectly fine, and I have been cliff diving for years guys . . ." My words were ignored however as the voices of Georg and Bill rose over me.

"What are you doing Kaulitz? She's my girlfriend, and thanks to you I have to fix every little piece of the heart you ripped to pieces." Georg growled, pulling me towards him, hurting my back.

"Umm, guy—"

"What are you doing Listing? She can do better than you and it's clear that I'm more worried than you. If she just apologized to me for saying bad things about Kristen, then no one would be hurt right now!" He spat, pulling my head closer to his chest, tweaking my neck.

"Umm, can I –"

"Her name isn't Kristen, Bill, it's Kayla. Besides, why do you care if she is dating me? You didn't seem to care when Kayla was badmouthing all your friends, you didn't seem to care when Tora ran away to kill herself because of Kayla, you don't seem to care about Tora at _all_. So don't ask me what I'm doing, the question is what are you doing! Are you her friend or what?" Georg snarled, cracking my back slightly and I whimpered in pain.

"I FUCKING LOVE HER THAT'S WHY GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! I DONT WANT TO BE HER FRIEND I WANT TO BE HER BOYFRIEND! I WANT MORE THAN HER FRIENDSHIP I WANT HER HEART!"

"WHAT? THE ONE YOU TORE OUT OF HER CHEST, RIPPED TO PIECES, STEPPED ON, SPAT ON AND THREW ON THE GROUND FOR EVERYONE ELSE TO PICK UP? FAT CHANCE!"

That's when Kayla joined the fight, "Bill! What is the meaning of forgetting my name! All for this circus freak midget?" Her nasally voice screeched, hurting my ears slightly.

By this point, I had toned out the screaming long ago because my back was in such intense pain I could care less what they were arguing about, all I knew is I had to get out of there and fast.

"HEY, SHUT THE HELL UP! CAN'T YOU SE YOU'RE HURTING HER?" Tess came to my rescue, pulling me harshly out of the fight and taking a look at where bruises were already starting to form,

"D-Don't worry guys, I'm fine," I flashed a smile that turned more of a grimace as Gustav quietly looked at my neck and spine.

"We need to get you to the hotel room, and massage your back into place." He recommended, easily picking me up and getting out of the water and into the hotel. Tess and Tom followed behind, worried looks on their faces.

~*~*~ a few hours later

My back and neck were sooooooooo sore, and the bickering between the two band mates was making it worse.

I looked over where Tess and Tom decided to take a nap and smiled. It was times like these that I was so glad my camera fit in my back pocket of my jeans.

Whipping out the orange camera, I took several pictures of every angle I could hit while laying on the opposite couch of them together. Tessa's head was resting on his chest, slowly moving up and down with each breath Tommi took, his leg hanging off the side, and her tiny body situated between them. Her arms were in front of her face on his chest and his were wrapped in a strong grip around her waist. His head resting on hers had a look of utter contentment on it, and I was sure if I looked at Tessa's sleeping form, she would have a mirror image of it.

Smiling softly, I shut off my camera, looked around the room, and started to draw.

My drawing was the same one it had been for the past week.

Bill and Kayla were staring out of the page at me, sneering over their shoulders, while walking away and holding hands, utter hate in their eyes.

Cringing away from the seventh adaption of that drawing this week, I closed my eyes, threw the book across the room, and tried to go to sleep.

I had to convince myself that tomorrow would be a better day.


	14. Chapter 14: Tessa

I drifted slowly awake the next morning, drowsy, and moving slowly.

Tom wasn't in the room, I had no clue where he had gone, but I'd bet everything I own it was to go eat.

I got up, my hair a mess, and in a pair of sweat pants and a big T-shirt. It was mine, not Tom's. I did however pick up his black NYC hat and put it over my curling hair, my bangs now only visible. I noted the fact he had a huge head as well, to make him mad later.

I giggled as I walked out of the room, and pasted by several doors.

I heard a slight crying noise coming from Bill and The Bitch's room. I stopped. Bill had hit Tora; he'd been such an ass the last few days. Frankly, I wondered if he'd ever come out of it. But...being me, even if I hate someone with such a passion as this, it can't last when I see someone in tears or hurting. I bit my lip, making my decision.

I sighed, mocking my 'brother' from Mississippi's words, "Tess cares too much about everyone, and she'd be a great therapist." And chuckled a bit, that bit of conversation had set my career decision when I was only fourteen years old. Oh Alex...

I opened the door, noting the fact that Kayla lay on the bed, hugging a bottle of beer to her chest. I scowled, thinking about what I could do to her while she slept...most thoughts involving the pocket knife that lay on the table, at the she devil and walked to where the crying was coming from, the balcony.

Bill gripped the railing of the balcony, his tears falling down to the city.

"I should just jump..." He breathed, "She'll never love you now, you pathetic excuse for a man!" He hit the railing, I held in my gasp as I watched this.

"You gave her up..." He breathed, "And one of your best friends got her..." He closed his eyes tight and held his head low, "He's better for her..."

Everything in me told me, walk away, leave him.

But...I couldn't.

"Bill?" I whispered.

He whipped around, his sad eyes, now filling with rage, hate, disgust. It took a lot out of me to not shrink away from his gaze.

"How'd you get in here?" He yelled at me.

I turned and watched Kayla roll over. I shut the balcony door; I needed to talk to him, not hit him, not yell, but talk. And I sure as hell didn't need her to come out here.

"Don't jump; Never say those words in front of me, unless you're singing them, begging other's not too."

I saw the hate disappear and turn to tolerance, "Tess, how bad did I fuck up?" He said, sinking to his feet.

I looked at his pitiful state, you can't hug him, I thought, he doesn't deserve it.

"Bad, very bad."

He bit his lip and more tears rolled as he looked away from me.

"You hurt her, more then you'll ever know." I said, walking over and sitting by him, "Why Kayla?" I asked him, "Why choose such a bitch over Tora...she has talked to her like a dog! She slapped me, made fun of your brother and your friends...and still...you choose her over someone who loves you more than just for fame."

Bill was silent.

"Billa, talk to me." I said soothingly, "I'm not gonna hit you, and I'm not gonna yell. I'm just looking for answers."

He looked down, "You hate me don't you?"

"Bill...I could never hate you, I can be disappointed in you, but I can't hate you."

He looked at me, his eyes still sad, but he looked a bit better, a bit like himself.

"She can though; she hates me, doesn't she?" He choked out.

"She's hurt..." I sighed, "Women can be broken easily when they love someone and they turn away from them, act as if they hate them. And that is exactly what you've done. If you want to know how to fix it...you're gonna have to do it, not me, not Tom, not Tora. You. You started this, you finish it."

"Tessa..."

"Yeah, Bill?" I said, as we both looked towards the balcony door.

"Please, tell me, it's not too late." I saw the tears he was choking back

I stared at him, and said seriously, without a doubt, "Bill, it's never too late."

I sighed, coming out of the bathroom, my hair perfectly straight, and wearing a white tank top with blue jean jacket and black skinny jeans, with my favourite purple converse high tops with electric blue laces.

I made my way to Tora and...Georg's room, I chuckled a bit, shaking my head.

I opened the door, "PAY UP!" Tora laughed.

I raised a brow as Tora threw monopoly money in the air, "I AM THE QUEEN OF THE WORLD!"

"Of what world, Planet Ridiculous?" Georg laughed.

Tora caught site of me and smiled, "Tesstess!" She grinned, "What's up?"

It was a relief to see the old Tora slowly turning back to herself, there was no way I was telling her about Bill at the moment, that could wait.

Today was going to be a good day.

Georg increased the rate of 'good day' when he said, "I was thinking we could go to IHOP for breakfast."

I looked at my watch, "IHOP at five AM...well, why the hell not." I shrugged, "I'll go get Tom and Gusti."

Tora smiled, "And I'll go get dressed!"

"Good idea," Georg chuckled, "walking into IHOP with tiger print shorts and a black tank top is not a good idea."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Hey, don't hate just cause you can't pull it off."

"Oh, girl please!" Georg said, putting up a hand, "I can pull off a bikini if I wanted to."

Tora and I looked at each other.

"IMAGES!" We yelled, both running off, her to the bathroom, me out of the room.

I heard her wail of laughter combining with my own.

I wiped away a tear, today was gonna be a good one.

Just keep saying it and it'll happen.

I met up with the guys and we decided we'd all head out at seven that morning.

In the mean time...I had some catching up on something I loved.

I was gonna go for a run.

Something you need to know of me is during middle school and high school and even before that really...in a city team I was on at ten years old, I have always been a soccer player. It runs though my veins really. I play volleyball as well...but soccer...it's one of my favourite things. And over the last few weeks, not once had I had the chance to get out and run, actually feel the air hitting my face and running down my neck like invisible water.

I walked into the bedroom; Tom sat on the couch, a smile on his face, "Hey Tess."

"Hey Tom," I smiled, "I'm going for a run, I'll be back in about an hour."

His eyes clouded with worry, "Alone?"

"Duh." I laughed, "You guys are too lazy, and Tora's taking a shower." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Excuse me for not being some kind of athletic weirdo."

"Oh, fuck you!" I laughed, grabbing a pair of knee long black shorts and changing quickly in the bathroom; I pulled off my jacket, pulled back my hair and did my stretches. Which Tom took the time to make fun of and laugh at as I counted to ten in each stance; he even got up and joined me on the arm stretches.

I smiled to him, "I'll be back soon, I have my cell phone."

"Okay." He smiled, "Be careful, Liebe."

"You worry too much." I hugged him and jogged out the door.

I went out of the hotel, and felt the slightly warm air hit me. I shivered a bit, the feel of utter ecstasy running though my body, as I rolled my shoulders and started at a slow jog.

My speed increased bit by bit, hitting my high mark after a while, when I was away from the busiest streets.

The city we were in wasn't really THAT big, but it still had a good size to it.

I smiled warmly at people walking by, some returning them, some looking at me like I was a freak.

I passed a bar, and saw three dizzy people wondering out and getting into a black car.

I didn't think too much of it as I continued my run, feeling as if I was flying down the street, my legs the only not numb part of me, I kept in count with my breathing, letting the air come though my nose and then slide out of my mouth, making sure I didn't breathe the wrong way and become dizzy or such.

I stopped at a street, pulling a bottle of water from the side pack I had strapped to my narrow waist. I only drunk a bit, careful not to have too much and risk barfing on the street side.

That would not be very attractive...I thought with a laugh.

I came to another street stop after a while, the red light came on, and no cars were coming anyway, so it should have been perfectly safe to cross...

It really...really...should have been.

But it's dangerous when drunken people roam the streets in large metal vehicles.

I didn't even notice it at first, still being lost in my own little world.

It happened so fast...but it felt so slow and awkward.

The same black car from the bar rounded a corner, speeding and music blaring though the speakers.

I never noticed it, till the lady across the street yelled, "STOP! OH MY GOD!"

I stopped abruptly, and turned slowly.

My line of vision was filled with a laughing face, which slowly changed to the "OH FUCK!" look and the blare of breaks against pavement, screams, and the two bright lights of the car.

It hit me, I gasped, the breath knocked out of me by the front fender, I hit the wind shield, hearing more than just the glass shatter, I was sure some of my ribs were broken, the cracking I felt in my lower abdomen would later prove me right. I didn't even have time to think as I flew over the car, in mid air, and then fell hard and fast to the dark black of the street.

A nice person would have gotten out of the car and come to help, to worry and maybe even cry a bit.

This person sped up and hit the road hard, running quickly away.

I lifted a hand to my head, it was hot...

Hot, wet, and gooey.

It sent a sickly sweet smell into my nose and made my stomach turn.

I attempted to sit, but felt like I couldn't move; a pain shot though my body, coming from my ribs and back area.

I fought tears as I saw my vision going to color to black, people were rushing, crowding, making phone calls.

"Oh My God..." I breathed as the last of my vision vanished and I blacked out.

"Be careful, Liebe..." Tom's voice said to me.

BILL

I sighed, walking over to the phone that was ringing stubbornly on the wall of the hotel room wall.

"What?" I answered, annoyance running though me.

"Mr. Kaulitz?"

"Yes?" I said slowly, now noticing the hospital number on the phone.

I immediately thought about Tora standing on the roof and felt my heart skip a beat.

But just then, Tom, The G's, Kayla, and Tora walked into the room, dressed and ready to go eat breakfast.

I noticed the only person missing then.

My eyes widened.

Tora noticed this and immediately said, "Where's Tess?"

Tom looked at me, "Is that her?"

I listened to the lady on the line, and felt tears running down my cheeks as I thought of the small little blonde girl, the one with a huge heart, who still wouldn't hate me even after I had allowed my girlfriend to call her white trash, and even hit her. The one who'd told me...it was never too late to get the girl I loved back.

I felt my heart clench.

"It's the hospital." I said in a whisper, "Tess got hit by a drunk...hit and run...the guy hasn't been found."

Tora got very quiet before she turned and took off out of the room, most likely heading for a car, Gustav and Georg where after her.

Tom starred at me blankly, "Is she..." Kayla had a triumphant smile...I wanted to throw her out a window.

"She's alive." I said, "but she's hurt...bad."

Tom shook, "I told her to be careful..."

I walked over to my brother, "She's gonna be fine, Tom, it is Tessa we're talking about, let's just go."

My brother and I both headed for the car, well, more like running after it as Tora sped away in Tom's escalade.

She was kind enough to at least stop, let us in, and let Tom drive. But she was very rude about us getting in...and Kayla was left on the street corner. Tora didn't give her the sweet time it took for the woman to slide into the car beautifully. I was happy she left Kayla; I couldn't deal with her at the moment.

I bit my lip; I'd had enough of hospitals...


	15. Chapter 15: Tora

I leapt out of the car and ran right through the hospital doors, shaking so hard I could barely stand.

_Hospital, needles, doctors, death, med—NO! She is in here! Gotta get Tess gotta get Tess._

Sliding up to a very shocked woman sitting at a desk I screamed at her, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER!"

"M-Miss, I don't kn—"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SISTER? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? Never mind, I'll go find her myself!" And I ran off into the off limits zone.

I ran shakily into room after room, asking the sick and possibly dying people if they had seen the one person who had kept me alive this past week.

I was starting to break down, when I saw one last room in that hall to try. Running into it, I looked in horror at all the monitors hooked up to this person, then gasped in recognition.

"Oh mien gott Tess, oh mien gott oh mien gott," I put my hand to my mouth, and collapsed onto the ground.

"No. . . No . . ." Rocking myself back and forth on the cold, sterile floor, I pulled at my hair.

This is why I don't go to hospitals.

I heard the door open again, and heard Tom shakily ask, "T-Tora? Is that her? Oh God please tell me that's not her!"

"T-Tommi, she's going to be fine. I'll make sure of it; I promise I'll take the pain away." I sobbed, I knew this was close to impossible for just me to accomplish but I needed to say something, Tom loved her.

He dragged a chair up to the bed and held the hand that didn't have a broken wrist, his other hand covering his eyes as he silently shook.

The fear of being in the hospital was almost too much, I could feel my heart going a mile a minute and not stopping for a breather. When I did breathe, the smell of the sterile environment was choking me, making me hiccup on my sobs and grab my chest tightly.

No one was going to help me, I wouldn't let them.

_Got to get to Tess, got to get to Tess. Have to take the pain away._

I almost fell twice trying to get over to the bed where my best friend and twin was laying in. Georg pulled up a chair but I didn't want one, I wanted to be as close as possible to her. He picked me up and gently lay me on the bed, right beside her.

Grabbing the hand that wasn't glued to Tessa's, I gripped Tom's hand tightly, and placed them on her stomach.

We fell asleep just like that, listening avidly to the beeping of the heart monitor.

~*~*~ a few hours later

I felt the sensation of being picked up, and my hand loosening on something, my eyes shot open and I looked up at someone in security uniform.

That got me moving.

I rolled out of his arms and onto the floor, landing perfectly on my feet. Quick as lightning, I whipped the dagger from its calf holster, and held it at the ready.

"Miss, we are moving her out of I.C.U. we wanted to make sure that you and your little friend wouldn't fall off.

My eyes flicked quickly over to Tom and I saw that he too had moved into the bed beside her.

Tom was muttering something I couldn't quite understand, something about Tess and not leaving.

I looked back to the guard and lowered my knife slowly, but he came towards me too fast for my liking so I instantly brought it up again, circling him so I would be protecting Tom and Tess' bodies.

"If you want me out of here you will take me out when my sister wakes up or I am cold and dead. I don't just carry this around because it looks good; I do it because I know how to use it." I growled out.

My eyes scanned the room quickly again, noticing Gustav, Georg and Bill on the sidelines, "You were just going to let him move me away from her?" I asked incredulously, "I won't go down without a fight."

To—"

"NEIN! YOU WON'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM HER!" I screamed, gripping the knife tightly.

"T-Tora? Honey?" A slightly raspy voice came from the bed, and my dagger fell to the floor with a clatter as I was beside her bedside in an instant.

"Tess? Oh mien gott Tess! You scared the shit out of us!" I was shaking like a leaf, holding her hand, "Tom and I haven't moved from here since you were admitted!"

She laughed a little, a dry, hoarse laugh but it was filled with love, "Tora, honey, I think you should leave right now. You're shaking like a leaf and I know how much you hate hospitals. Georg, how about you go with her, I know someone else usually calms her down but—" She was cut off while pointedly looking at Bill.

"You're afraid of hospitals, Tora?" Georg exclaimed. I looked to the side, still shaking, but now pale as well, "Nein, I'm not afraid," I looked up at Georg with tears in my eyes, "I'm fucking terrified." I whispered and the salty water made tracks down my face.

Tess looked concerned up at me, and I had to laugh, "Tess! You were h-hit by a car! Why are you looking at me all concerned when I am trying to do it with you?" The tears of fear were coming out faster now, and I looked quickly up, to see that we were missing Bill.

She smiled and brought me out of my reverie, "Tora, hon, I know what you need, but I am in no sha—"

Bill crashed through the door with three things I always needed when I was in the hospital and Tess gave a painful sigh, "Ya really need to stop interrupting me, this is the second time!"

I looked over to her, asking her something through simple movements, she smiled and nodded, mouthing, 'I'll give you the details later.'"

Nodding, I said, "T-Tess, I don't think I can stay here any longer," I whimpered, "Tom will keep you company." With those words said, I ran out of the door, and started to violently shake.

"Tora, liebe bitte. I have what you need, do you trust me just for this little bit?" I heard a voice that my whole body had missed.

My head turned from its place in my arms, for my red, puffy, bloodshot eyes to look right at him, trying to determine if he was lying or not.

He opened his arms, a bag swinging from the gift shop swinging in his hand, and I didn't need any more encouragement.

I was sobbing in his arms while he carried me to the car, shaking and clutching his t-shirt inmy hands.

"Don't worry, Liebe, I'm right here and I promise I'll make everything all right again."

Well, Tessa broke three ribs, her wrist and sprained her ankle, but she was allowed to go back to the hotel.

Thank god.

Right now, we were sitting on the couch, eating loads of junk food and watching Bo Burnham online, laughing hard at the song Love is . . .

It wasn't the best time to come in, " . . . because love is taking' a dive, then getting' really comfortable and peeing in the pool!" We screamed really loud and Tom's eyes went wide.

"Uh, I'll just go then . . ." He closed the door and we looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"So! What's going on between you and Tom? You two look like you've been getting closer," I trailed off and looked at her with a smirk.

"W-We just got closer, that's it!" She stuttered and I laughed.

"Dude, he calls you Liebe! Do you even realise that? He protects you, sticks up for you and completely agrees with everything you say all the time! He is always trying to sit with you, talk to you and when you smile at him he smiles back, AND BLUSHES DUDE! MY BROTHER DOESN'T BLUSH!" I yelled at her, laughing like hell.

"W-W-Well what about Bill?" My face fell.

"What about him."

"Dude, he told me something yesterday, before I went running." Tessa said, smiling from ear to ear, while I just kept my face neutral and stared at the floor.

[Flashback]

_"Tessa..."_

_"Yeah, Bill?" She said, as they both looked towards the balcony door._

_"Please, tell me, it's not too late." She saw the tears he was choking back_

_Tessa stared at him, and said seriously, without a doubt, "Bill, it's never too late."_

_He looked up to her, with so much love and hope in his eyes that it almost crushed her, "Tess? I'm going to dump Kayla, before we get on the plane tomorrow, I will dump her. I can't lose her, she means too much to me."_

_Tessa smiled, "You deserve a hug now! Bill I'm so proud of you!" she threw her arm around him and let him cry into her shoulder._

"_This is going to take a while, isn't it Tess? God what did I do?"_

[End Flashback]

I looked at her, my eyes wide as the last few notes of I'm Bo Yo flowed from the computer.

There was no way he had said that.


	16. Chapter 16: Tessa

I smiled to my friend, "He said every word."

She blushed a bit in spite of herself and looked down, "Tess, you don't have to lie to make me feel better."

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around her neck, "I'm not hun, and he really cares about you. He just got confused and became an asshole for a while."

Tora chuckled.

I ran a hand though her hair, "It's all gonna work out, you'll see."

She shook her head, "I'm worried about getting my feelings hurt and you got hit by a car. Tessa, you should be the one crying right now, not me."

I laughed, "Physical pain leaves scars," I ran a hand down the cheek with the giant bruise on my face and smiled, "But they go away, my wrist will heal, my ankle will too. This bruise will go away, but emotional stuff takes forever. It can leave unhealing scars, and gashes, holes even."

"Aren't I the overly-optimistic Twin?" She smirked.

"Yeah, well, you needed someone to take the place for a while. Don't worry, once this thing with Bill is fixed, you can go back to being the neon orange ball of energy and I can go back to being the overly worried Twin." I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes, "I think your friend Alex was right about the 'great therapist' thing."

I chuckled, "Yep!"

"I HATE YOU!" Was yelled from the room connected to mine and Tom's, the one me and Tora were in.

Tora locked eyes with me, and we both stood up and walked out of the room. The black boot on my leg would not allow me to run.

I slowly opened the door to reveal a VERY pissed Kayla and Bill looked shocked, standing by the bed.

He looked to me and Tora, and a bit of relief seemed to ease its way into him.

Tora looked at Kayla.

"I can't believe you're telling me you can't be with me...because...because, you care about that!" Her evil witch finger pointed at Tora.

Bill's jaw tensed, "She is not a 'that' or an 'it'. Her name is Tora, Kayla, and that's one reason why you can't be here."

I felt a large hand press on my shoulder and looked up to see Tom standing behind me. Georg came up, easing beside Tora, and Gustav was right beside him. All our eyes focused on the fight going on between Kayla and Bill.

I noticed the bit of blood over the hand mark on Bill's face, has she scratched him?

"She is a short, orange haired, freak, Kaulitz! It's like the princess and the pauper!" She yelled.

"It's the prince and the pauper..." Georg said silently, making us giggle.

"You smart ass dumb asses don't deserve me anyway!"

"How can we be a smart ass and a dumb ass at the same time?" Tom raised a brow.

Kayla rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"Wow, what a comeback!" Tom clapped.

Bill sighed, clearly frustrated with the turn of events.

"I fucked up." Bill said, "You did too Kayla, we both messed up. I hurt someone I care about." Bill looked at Tora, "I hurt you. A lot. And I wish I could still make you see that I care about you, a lot."

"...Kayla did most of it Bill." Tora said in a near whisper.

"Don't defend me. I allowed her to do it Tora, I let her! And I did it too! I can't tell you how horrible I felt after I struck you."

He trembled, "You've always been there for me, always." Tears fell from his eyes, "And the one time you actually needed me...I wasn't there, Tora, I-I'm horrible. I'm not good enough for you."

Kayla intervened, "Kaulitz, you know what, I never even wanted you in the-"

Bill yet out a annoyed groan, "Will you just shut the fuck up! Please!"

Kayla recoiled as if smacked.

"Tora, I care about you, I really do. I'm not gonna give you the 'I was just confused' speech, because I knew exactly what I was doing. I will tell you I was afraid. I was afraid of showing you I care, scared of scaring you away. Scared of letting you know how much I actually..."

Kayla said her last acid laced insult, "Bill, I only wanted you for your fame. But you know what, you should consider yourself lucky, no woman would actually want you. I mean, look at you!" She laughed, "You lack even an ounce of testosterone! You're basically a woman." She smirked, seeing the hurt on Bill's face.

Tom's eyes burned, he may not like Bill to much at the moment, but that WAS his little brother.

"I think it's time for all bitches to vacate the building." He stepped from behind me, and walked over, "No one talks to my brother like that, and I know he's been an ass lately, but he is my brother, and I do care about him. And he can dress, and act, and be however he likes. I would rather look like the opposite sex then be some dirty whore who only wants people for fame and money...Kayla, this it is, get out, before I throw you out."

I was in total shock as I starred at Tom, how someone could say all of that...with a straight face and a smile scared the fuck out of me. But he'd done it, and he seemed very serious, the monotone of his voice was wicked scary as well...

Kayla searched for something...anything to say, she looked from side to side, racking her jelly bean of a mind for something...

"Bye bye." Georg smiled.

"He's probably gonna throw you out a window, dude, I'd leave." Gustav was chuckling.

Bill didn't say anything; he was trying to have an eye-to-eye conversation with Tora. I could tell Tora wanted to hug him, to just have him hold her, but she was holding back. Not yet...

Tora looked away from Bill, and then walked up to Kayla, "Listen to me."

Kayla looked shocked still, "This is my family; these are my brothers, and my sister, my friends, my family. They are all I have. And I care about each and everyone one of them, I'd probably die without them. So I'm gonna say this one time, and one time only." Tora breathed, a cold smirk appearing on her face, "This is my family, and there's no room for fake bitches. You're not welcome here."

Kayla smirked, "Fine. I don't need you anyway."

And she walked out of the door.

No one moved till the elevator dinged, signalling she'd gotten on.

"Is she gone...?" Gustav asked silently.

"We didn't have to use holy water?" Georg asked just as quiet.

"No stakes and pitch forks?" Tom grinned.

"And so love drove the wicked witch away..." I sighed.

"You damn Romantic Novel." Tom smirked.

I smiled, turning to Tora.

She walked slowly up to Bill, he smiled to her, "I'm so sorry, Liebe." He whispered.

"Shut up." She said in a half sob as she put her hands around him, Bill wrapped her into a hug, and smiled to me, mouthing, "Never too late?"

I shook my head with a smile.

He grinned, laying his chin on top of her head as they both cried.

I sighed quietly, it's over.

All my stress seemed to drown away...leaving nothing.

"We should probably go get some sleep. We do have a plane to get on tomorrow." Georg sighed.

Fuck...I'd forgotten about that!

"AHHH!" I yelled.

Tom laughed, "Aw, Tess, it'll be okay."

"..." I just stared at him.

Georg chuckled, "Oh yeah 'steel hell birds' I forgot about Tessa and airplanes."

I put my head in my hands and walked out the door, Georg, Gustav, and Tom followed.

Tom slowly shut the door, I smiled. Seeing Tora and Bill still wrapped together, all their pain and hurt seeming to come out. Soon they'd both stop crying and fall asleep, and then everything would be normal again in the morning.

I grinned; I think we all needed a dose of normal.

But then Georg and Tom started doing the chicken dance...

And I remembered...

In this fucked up group of friends us all a family, there is no such thing as normal...


	17. Chapter 17: Tora

A half an hour later I found myself with the man I had, over the week, realised that I loved.

Bill sat on the sink in the big bathroom, pouting with his arms crossed.

"Oh mien gott Bill, stop being such a baby. This stuff doesn't hurt!" I lied as I put the ethanol on the cotton ball. This stuff killed when it touched an open cut or scrape but I needed to disinfect the rather large cut on his cheek before I put a band aid on it.

"I'm not being a baby and you are lying, it's gonna hurt a lot." He grumbled, his scratched cheek still facing away from me.

Huffing, I slid off the stool, "fine, don't let me help you then." Pretending to be genuinely hurt, I turned my back to him and smirked as he groaned, "Fine fine, just do it fast."

Smiling from ear to ear, I turned and pressed hard and fast against his cut with the burning substance and just as quickly, whipped it away and plastered a Kuromi band aid on it. (.com/characters/Kuromi for those people who have no clue who Kuromi is)

Kissing it gently, I looked up at him and grinned, "Now was that so bad you big baby?" Jumping up onto the counter beside him, I gave him a hug while he shot me a dirty look.

I sighed and breathed in as subtly as I could, he smelled nice, sort of spicy, with the mix of his shampoo and deodorant. It was truly a scent you would expect from him.

We sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, when I heard him say, "Umm, Tora? Can I ask you something?"

I snickered, "Didn't really give me much choice did ya Billa? Hey! That rhymed!"

I could almost see him rolling his eyes, "How about another two?"

"So that means you have one question left, shoot." I smiled, jumping down from the counter and looking up at him with a grin.

"Are you really dating Georg?" His head was down a little, and big, chocolate eyes looked at me from under a curtain of black hair, reminding me strongly of a kicked puppy.

"Heh, no, we aren't. We just wanted to make you see that you were missing out on everything that was happening with your friends." Hey, at least I told him half the truth. Georg and I weren't going out but we did it to make him jealous, not to show him what he wasn't seeing.

He smiled down at me with a strange emotion in his eyes, I prided myself in reading people's emotions, but this one I just couldn't put my finger on. It was incredibly annoying.

"Come on, we have to pack." I said, less than thrilled. He caught on to the tone of my voice and looked down at me, still very tall even after he jumped off the counter in the bathroom.

"You knew that you would have to face her sooner or later, liebe. Just think, you can rub it in her face how successful you are." He consoled, wrapping his arms around me.

God how I missed his hugs.

I smiled and looked up at him, turning to hug my best friend back.

"I missed you Billa." I muttered into his chest.

A chuckle vibrated through his body into mine, "Ich auch, liebe."

~*~*~ on the plane, the next day.

My hands twisted and turned in my lap. I wasn't a jumpy flier, but thinking about fourteen hours on a plane with nothing to do _really_ made me antsy.

We were in the new, fancy executive seats which, yes, were awesome, but the walls were too high to see anyone next to you. I played with the tray and reclining seat for a while, then once we were up in the air, I found it necessary to be a nuisance.

"PSST! HEY TESS!" I over exaggeratedly whispered in the general direction of her seat.

I heard her chuckle, "PSST! HEY TORA!"

"PSST! I THINK WE SHOULD HAVE AN EPIC CONVERSATION IN A LOUD WHISPER THAT WILL PISS EVERYONE ELSE OFF!"

"PSST! THAT SOUNDS AWESOME! DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?"

"PSST! DUDE I LOVE PANCAKES! DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?"

"PSST! DUDE I LOVE WAFFLES! DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?"

That was when some businessman nearer to the back yelled back, "I BET SHE DOES! I ALSO BET THAT YOU BOTH CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL OF THEM EITHER!"

I snickered and looked down at my bright orange nails. They needed to be repainted again. I never kept my nails long; they were always cut right down to the nail bed, but also were always a bright shade of orange that glowed in the dark.

Something bright and colourful hit me on the forehead, and I looked up to see Georg walking by me innocently with a bag of skittles. I looked down at Bill's favourite shirt, and sure enough, there was a green skittle resting on my chest over the black fabric.

I picked it up and ate it, smiling at him as he walked to the bathroom, probably to fumigate the poor business men out of their seats.

I got up out of the seat and stretched languidly in the aisle. Turning to smile over at Tess, she grinned back at me and looked back at her laptop.

I heard a huge shocked gasp come from her, and my head whipped around to make sure Tess was ok.

Running over to her and jumping over a shocked man in an Armani suit, I landed on her leg rest, staring intently at her, a million questions pouring from my mouth, "Are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt? Are you scared? Are you bleeding? Did someone hurt you? Do I need to smack a bitch?"

She chuckled, "Tor, hun I'm fine, but I'm so sorry! I can't believe we all forgot what Monday is! She glared over her wall at Bill, Tom and Gustav. They all looked at each other, then at their cell phones, then back at me after they had done the math of finding out what day Monday was, very upset.

"Sis, we're so sorry we forgot about it!" Tom said, looking at me worriedly. Bill looked like he was about to cry, and Gustav just had an upset look on his face.

I was seriously confused.

"Uh, guys? What are we talking about?" They all looked at me like I wasn't in my right mind.

"Tora, duh, it's your birthday on Monday, September fourteenth dude, nineteen eighty-nine. I know we aren't getting the date wrong. You're going to be twenty and you forgot!"

I blushed, with everything going on lately, I had completely forgotten about my birthday, 13 short days after the twin's. That put an awful thought in my head, "Tom, Bill, I'm so sorry! Happy 20th!"

They smiled, showing they had forgotten about their birthday as well.

Tess piped up, "How about you three have a huge birthday bash when it's Tora's birthday? That way, we celebrate all three birthday's at the same time and no one is left out!" she got a mischievous look on her face, "Do you remember what the three of you always wanted to do when you were little?"

I looked at the twins and answered, "Kay, it's either that we wanted to be ninjas, we wanted to have our birthday on the same day, we wanted to nuke a town –"

"That was one time, and we were high on gummy worms!" Bill interjected.

I looked at him, "I wasn't finished. There was one last thing; we always wanted to have an entire theme park to ourselves."

Tess smiled happily, "Why don't we do that? We have enough money; we can rent Wonderland out for the day!"

I pleadingly looked at the twins, they were grinning from ear to ear, "That's a yes!" I screamed.

This trip just became a lot more bearable.

~*~*~ Four hours later

I couldn't sleep; the cold lights of the plane were keeping me awake, along with the engine and numerous important business people snoring.

Sighing, I got out of my bed-chair and walked around the room, then stopped dead in my tracks.

A big Cheshire cat-worthy smile appeared on my face and I took out my orange sharpie to start.

~*~*~ Three hours later

I hadn't slept, but it was well worth it.

All the important business people were now sleeping soundly in eye-masks that had princess written across them in orange sharpie. Gustav was sleeping with an eye patch, like a pirate. Georg had his hair braided and then braided into several different styles and I had curled Bill's hair in huge rings.

My favourite part was doing Tess'. I had picked her up during my prank, gently putting her on Tom's seat-bed, and watched in satisfaction as Tom muttered something and smiled, wrapping his arms around her. She cuddled further into his chest as I snapped some pictures for later and left them to sleep in each other's arms.

I had, of course, taken blackmail pictures of my five favourite people, now I was just waiting for the big unveiling where they woke up.

I hoped they wouldn't be _too_ angry with me.


	18. Chapter 18: Tessa

Party Planning.

Have I ever told how it is my bane of existence? Not because I hate it! No, never. I love planning parties to be completely honest; I just don't like the having to deal with people who I have to talk to, to plan it. In this case it would be the manager of Wonderland in Toronto, Canada. You see...the first three times I called, I wouldn't be put though because I was quote on quote, 'An annoying teenager with nothing better to do then make ridiculous and no believable prank calls.' And that I was probably high.

Here's how those attempts went...

TRY ONE!

"Hello, this is Canada's Wonderland, home of the biggest roller coaster in Canada, the Behemoth!"

"Uh, hello, my name is Tessa, and I want to ask...what would the price be to rent the whole park for a day? You see my three best friends are...Hello? Hello? Son of a bitch!" I slammed the phone on the table. They do NOT want to play with me at seven AM. I NEVER AM UP AT SEVEN AM!

TRY TWO!

"Any luck, Tess?" Tom came walking back from the kitchen area with a glass of water, lying on the bed.

"They hung up on me..." I grumbled redialling the number.

Tom chuckled.

"Hello, this is Canada's-"

"Uh, okay, I know. My name is Tessa, and I want to know how much it would cost me to rent the park for a whole - DON'T YOU PRESS THAT- MOTHER FUCKER!"

Tom was in hysterics.

TRY THREE!

I dialled the number, putting the phone to my ear.

This time I was greeted by a different voice.

"Miss, if you call this number again, I will be forced to take legal actions that will involve-"

"LISTEN! To me." I said, he shut up, "I am SERIOUS. I want to know the price to rent the park for a day. I am calling from a hotel about three miles from the park, if you were informed on current music, you would know that recently Bill and Tom Kaulitz of fucking Tokio Hotel just had a birthday about...twelve days ago. And more importantly, my best friend is having a birthday tomorrow. But TOKIO HOTEL has the money to rent the park. This is their birthday wish, I NEED a price, I am NOT playing with you. And I am QUITE annoyed." I took a deep breathe, "I am the lighting manager for the band, and if you want to check it out, just go to their site and look up the staff names, mine will POP right up, buddy."

Tom had his hand over his mouth, suppressing his laughter.

I heard clicking, he was checking.

"Tessa Torian?" The man asked me.

"The very same." I sighed.

"And Tora Ketsueki is your friend...?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you are planning the party for tomorrow at what times?"

"The whole day. I want it vacant, all to ourselves for close friends and family to come." By that I meant Simone, Gordon, Andreas, and a couple other people.

"...And this is not a prank call?"

"NO!"

"...The price to do such a task would be-"

SCORE!

And that's how that went...

Now I had more difficult things to deal with. Picking out presents for the three most awesome people in the world, setting up the party area at the Park, Thank God I had someone to help me, Simone and Gordon had already flown here. And ... finding a way to get away from my friends.

Ever since I was hit by a car in Australia, Tom hasn't let me out of site, Bill asks were am I going every time he hears me leaving, and Tora is always, "I'M COMING!" Then again, she was like that BEFORE I was hit. And Bill is naturally curious. I guess it was really only Tom I had to get away from.

I sighed as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, putting on my eyeliner. This was gonna be hard. I looked over my outfit, normal blue jean skinny jeans, my favourite band T, and black converse with electric blue laces. My favourite shoes as well. I brushed my hair, made sure it was perfectly straight, and then made my way out the door.

I slowly left the bed room, seeing Tom asleep on the bed. I smiled, picking up a piece of paper, "I went present shopping, I'm not telling you where, just that Simone, you're MOTHER, is with me, so you can relax. Tell the guys. Love, Tess."

I set the paper down, looking at a small envelope that had been slipped under the door; with "Blackmail" written on it...meaning Tora had taken pictures of us when we were on the airplane. I smiled, sliding this under my arm, if I started laughing I'd wake Tom up, this could wait till I was in my car.

I sighed, grabbing my favourite black hoodie and slipping it over my lime green Band T.

I grabbed my messenger bag (Electric blue, of course) and walked out the door. I smiled, stopping by Bill and Tora's room. Instead of laying on the bed, they were on the floor, blankets strewn over them, both holding a pillow, and both had feathers in their hair.

They'd had a pillow fight; good God...normal really doesn't exist for me anymore.

I got outside the hotel, and pressed a button on my keys, the lights on a lime green VW bug lit up, I smiled walking over to my small little car, and slid into the front seat.

I went through my CD collection, and slid a mixed CD Georg had made me into the player. "Hey Mr. DJ." By Cobra Starship started playing loudly. I hummed along as I drove myself to the airport to pick up the parents of the Twins. I already knew how this went. Gordon would complain about my car being stupid (Like Bill and Tom, a bug is no place for tall people), and Simone would tell me how beautiful I was. She was so light and bubbly, just like Bill. And Gordon was sarcastic and hilarious, just like Tom.

I chuckled; the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree after all.

I sighed, waiting for the two to walk off the airplane.

"AH!" I heard Simone.

I turned and saw her running up to me, her shoulder long brown hair, her bright hazel eyes, perfect skin, and bright smile, "Tessa, Dear!" She wrapped her arms around me.

I chuckled, pulling away after a bit, "Hello, Simone, it's nice to see you!"

"Oh dear." She smiled, brushing my blonde hair back, "I swear you and Tora get prettier and prettier every time I see you."

I rolled my eyes, "You say that every time you see us!"

"Cause it's true." She chuckled.

Gordon walked up wearing all black and holding about seven bags.

He smiled to me, "Oh, Tess! It's been a while...then again, it's been a while since I saw my sons as well." He laughed, "Oh the touring life, I don't miss it at all, much rather stay home with Simone." The smile he showed was genuine, "I got all the band-life out of my system years ago."

She blushed as he pecked her cheek and smiled.

"So, Tess, please tell me, you got a new car?"

I smirked, and he groaned.

Gordon groaned as he stepped out of my little car, "Fuck, I hate that thing."

Simone smiled, her arm still round my neck, "I happen to like her car." 

Gordon mumbled and followed us, "So how's Tora?"

I didn't want to tell them about the whole Kayla thing...I figured Tora wanted Bill to live now, so telling Simone would be the opposite of a good thing.

"She's fine now." I said, not lying, I said NOW, "We hit a bit of a bump a few weeks ago, but we're still the happy, dysfunctional family you know and love." She laughed, but I saw the suspicion, Simone was a very sharp woman, she knew I wasn't telling her something, but wasn't gonna ask. She believed we could handle ourselves, and trusted us.

"How are my boys?" She asked next.

"They're the same as when we left, happy, hyper, and as sweet as can be to us." I smiled to her.

She nodded, "That was my next question 'how are they treating you guys' but I guess you answered it."

I smiled.

"Presents are first." Simone said as we walked into the mall, "I have a great idea for what to get Bill."

And we walked into the clothes shop...

We walked out of the last shop we'd visited in the mall, I grinned at the three things I'd gotten Tora. I'd gotten her one of those expensive drawing kits and a sketch pad, orange of course. A tiger print band T, and a stuffed tiger plush. I sighed as I fit them all into an orange gift bag, I never learned to wrap presents, and Simone would do that stuff...

I slid the things I'd gotten for Bill next into the black bag I held, a black shirt with DIVA in white glittery letters, and a black and red plaid scarf. Hey, he'd wear it.

I slid Tom's stuff into the red bag, a mood ring first of all, the colors and moods written down so I could keep up with him, a new black cap, and a LARGE T-shirt with lyrics to Michael Jackson's Thriller on it. It actually looked really cool.

Simone carried a few bags herself.

I sighed as I lifted the other bags, which held things like streamers, party hats (I had insisted), table covers, balloons, and all the other stuff. 99 balloons...all red, haha, get it? Simone came up with that one.

Gordon had the easiest thing to carry this time. A large chocolate cake with white icing, black letters that spelled out "Happy birthday Tora, Bill, and Tom!" and different colored candles.

We went back to the bug, and crowded the back of it more than it already was with the bags and what not, then Gordon squeezed in, and Simone and I got in the front.

We entered the park, they had the park reserved already, so it was empty.

Walking to a building, we entered, and I smiled, it was large, and perfect for a party, even a dance floor was off to the side. It was dark in the room, with dark floors and like I said, a dance floor to the right, with a band stage thing, and a DJ booth. Table and chairs sat around the room where the floor didn't cover. It looked like a small club area. A bar sat back from this area, with stools by it, the ceiling was high, and the room was big.

I smiled, "Okay, let's decorate."

I sighed as I blew air into my thirty third balloon.

Simone smiled, having finished hers already.

Gordon worked on his twenty second...

We'd split the ninety nine into thirds, and all taken thirty three.

Streamers were hung; the cook they'd hired was cooking hamburgers, chicken and other things, the cake sat on the center table, with three chairs around it. A banner hung over the bar with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" written on it.

I smiled; the lights were perfect in the dimly lit room. Sometimes, it was good to be a lighting manager...

I had to have help with the sound system and speakers though...I mean, it was Tora's birthday, she couldn't really do it herself, now could she.

Just then a blonde boy walked into the room, wearing a green shirt, and white hoodie, with black skinny jeans.

"Tessa?" He asked, "Oh my God!"

I turned, "Andi!" I rushed over and wrapped my arms around him, he laughed, "It's been a while, hasn't it?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it has." I smiled, "We're setting up their party. It's gonna be a lot of fun."

He raised his arms up, "Just point me to where I need to go to help!"

"You're actually gonna help, and not just sit on your ass and dictate us?"

"This isn't high school, and we're not lab partners, Tess." I smiled sweetly to me, "Now will you tell me what to do, Blondie?"

"Doesn't work if it's your own hair color." I rolled my eyes, "Go over there and help Gordon blow the balloons up, the old man looks like he's gonna pass out."

"Tessa!"

"Sorry!" I smirked to him, "Seriously though."

"That's a lot of red balloons, how many?"

"99..." I giggled.

Andi laughed long and hard.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Tora yelled.

I giggled, running at them, "Tora!"

Tora smiled, hugging me, "Where were you?"

"Happy birthday!"

"Tessa..."

"I'm not telling you." I smiled, and then whispered, "It's a secret."

"Does it have to do with where you just ran out of?" She smiled, "Maybe with a cake...balloons...presents?" She chuckled.

"Maybe." I said in a sing song tone.

Tom walked up, "Did you say cake?"

"You're gonna get fat." I smiled to him.

Bill walked out of the car, "Where's my ma?"

"BILLA!" Simone came running, Bill smiled hugging his mother, and they both started talking in high pitched tones.

Tom covered his ears, wincing.

I smiled to him.

Tora chuckled at me.

Andreas walked out of the building, "Tora!"

She grinned, "Andi-kins!"

"Don't..." He warned, smiling still, "So how are my two favourite girls, still twins?" He chuckled.

"Yep!" Tora smiled, "We're doing great! The tour has been awesome, wish you would have come." She grinned.

He rolled his eyes, "I told you already, I'm staying back and helping with the band stuff in Germany, and I'm not just sitting on my lazy ass while you do all the work. It's not like science class with Tess." He smirked to me.

I rolled my eyes.

Tora laughed, "I remember that, you passed that year because of her, I'd be begging for forgiveness."

"Thank you, Tess." He chuckled.

Andi was opening his mouth to insult me again when Tom walked up and smiled, "Andreas, what's up? Good to see you stopped being lazy and came to see us."

"What is with you people?" Andi laughed, "I'm not that lazy."

"Suuurrreee." Bill grinned walking up, "You've been lazy since we met you."

"I'm not arguing with you people, I'm gonna go drink my apple juice and have a good day!" He walked off in the direction of the party.

"..Did he say apple juice?"

"Yes, yes he did." Tom answered Bill.

"Oh Lord." I sighed.

Tora chuckled, "I wanna go see, come on!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me off in the direction Andreas had gone.

I laughed when we entered the room, Tora's eyes lit up, "Oh Tess..."

"Happy birthday, Twin."

She hugged me, "Thanks, Tess."

I pulled a video camera out of my messenger bag and turned it on, "Tora, explain what's going on."

She rolled her eyes, "Do you carry that thing everywhere?"

"Yes, I do, now, explain."

She rolled her eyes, "It's my birthday, and my bestest friend put together a party." She smiled, "It's also the twins birthday today and-"

She stopped starring at the door.

"-And Bill is going to a roller coaster without me, COME ON TESS!"

"W-Wait, roller coaster?" I squeaked.

I left the camera on the table; Andreas picked it up, turning it on, and followed us out the door and into the park. Tom was soon behind him, followed by Georg and Gustav.

"ABSOLUTELY, MOTHER FUCKING, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME-NO!" I yelled at all of them.

Andreas was making beeping noises, trying to bleep out my dirty language on the camera, "Do not make me rip your hair out!" I yelled and he shut his mouth.

Tora stuck out her bottom lip and brought her hands to her chin, "Oh, please, Tessa!" The she said the words I couldn't get out of... "It's my birthday!"

I looked up at the giant monster in front of me, realizing how much the name "Behemoth" for this roller coaster made since. Largest Coaster in Canada, and it would be the first REAL roller coaster I'd ever been on. It was orange and blue (go figure) and very, very tall. I felt my stomach do a flip.

Tom walked up, "Do I need to carry you like I did for the elevator?" He smirked.

I laughed darkly, "I bit you when you did that, just imagine what will happen if you do it this time."

He backed away laughing.

I didn't find it funny...

Andreas chuckled, "Are you going to?"

Tora smirked, crossing her arms.

I groaned, and stomped my feet on the floor, "FINE!"

~Fifteen minutes later~

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled at the roller coaster, stepping, well, more like falling away from it, I stumbled to the side, "I'm gonna be sick!"

Tora laughed hard at me, "Tess! You're being over dramatic!"

I couldn't help it, I started laughing at that.

Tom laughed, stepping away from the ride, "She screamed so fucking loud!"

Andreas laughed; he hadn't been on the evil demon thing, "Who was she sitting by?"

Tom and Georg held up their arms, showing where my nails had made marks on their skin, this caused everyone to laugh harder.

I blushed and walked away. I hated roller coasters...

Tora jumped up and down as we rode around in a pink spinning tea cup.

"I love this one." She giggled, "It makes me feel so...little."

"We are little." I reminded her, "The guys make that clear every day."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't mean short, I mean young."

"Well, twenty isn't old. It's just older than me, by two months." I reminded her, "November is two months away. You're not THAT much older than me."

She smirked, "I'm still the big sister."

"Psha, whatever, I'm way more mature."

"Stomping your feet on the ground is mature then?" She laughed.

"Tora...I do believe we're both spinning in a giant tea cup, let's just call it a truce."

"Agreed." She giggled.

"So..." I grinned, "Bill?"

She sobered a bit, a light blush on her cheeks, "Bill."

"Should I suspect something soon?" I smiled to her, scooting closer to her, these conversations were to be kept quiet, and very private. Just between the two of us.

"Tess, I dunno, I mean, I like him...and he's said he likes me, but I'm having a hard time telling if he's really..."

"Do you want me to hit you?"

"Tess!"

"Well, don't say stupid things like that." I smiled, "He's in love with you, he told me so."

"And I believe you, Tessa, I just...I really love him." She smiled, like she was emitting a long held secret, "I love Bill Kaulitz."

"Do you wanna go scream it from a roof top, because if you do we can." I smiled.

"What about you?" She asked me, avoiding my question, "Do you love Tom?"

"You know I do..."

"Then why haven't you done anything...he hasn't made any proclamations of his love for you."

"That's a big word." I giggled.

She flicked my forehead, "Tess, stay with me."

I sighed, "Tom's...well...unlike Bill, you know he likes women. Not just me. Women in general. Tora, I don't know if he really loves me or not."

"Do you want me to hit you?" She mocked me, "You just told me not to say stupid things, and he does like you!"

I smiled shyly, like always when I start to get sad and want to hide a feeling, "Has he ever said?"

Tora opened her mouth, and closed it just like that.

I nodded, "Didn't think so."

She smiled, "He does, I know it."

I chuckled softly, "Yeah."

Sure...

Tora smiled, obviously seeing I was trying to find a way out of the conversation for a later date. I knew the conversation may rest, but she'd bring it up later...

"I want cotton candy." I smiled.

"I agree!" She laughed.

As if on cue, the tea cups stopped spinning and we both got out.

"Cotton candy!" Tora smiled, running to the stand they sold it at.

I walked up, taking it from her; we had a small disagreement over this...

"That's mine, I bought it!"

"So?"

"Tessa!"

"Tora!"

"Give me the damn cotton candy!"

"I didn't hear please!"

"You're gonna think please if you don't hand over the cotton!"

"AH! THAT HURT! DAMN!" I yelled as she snatched the cotton candy from me, a victorious smirk on her face, "I warned you."

"You pinched me!"

"You had it coming!"

"Ohhhh..."

Bill walked up, standing between us, "What's going on in Twinland?"

"Tessa stole my cotton candy!"

"Tora pinched me!"

"She said a bad word!"

"So did you, damn it!"

"SHE DID IT AGAIN!"

Tora and I starred at each other.

Then we started laughing hysterically.

Bill laughed, "I swear, you guys are so weird." I noted that he wrapped an arm around Tora's waist.

I raised a brow, and she blushed harder.

Bill only smiled, "Tessa, Andi wanted to ask you something."

I smiled, taking the hint, and ran off to find where ever Andreas and Tom had run off too.

~Bill's POV~

I smiled, walking though the park, alone with Tora.

She was so bubbly, happy and hyper, pointing out things as we pasted, explaining the stuff to me.

I smiled, holding her closer, I loved her company.

She blushed, God I loved that, she looked adorable, so cute.

"What did you and Tess get into before the stupid fight happened?"

She smiled, "We were riding in the pink tea cups."

"Pink tea cups...?"

"Pink tea cups." She nodded, "They're a nice place to sit and talk, and they're a lot of fun to..." She let the thought trail of, she was deep in thought, it made me wonder what her and her twin were talking about.

"I like it here," I smiled, "It's lively."

"The perfect place for our family." She grinned.

"My exact thought." I laughed, looking down at her.

"I'm glad you guys asked me to do this." She smiled, leaning into me. I felt a shock run up my spine.

"Do what?"

"Tour with you, it was a long time ago wasn't it?"

"Yeah." I smiled, "But we've known each other forever."

"Yep, I remember when we first met."

"We were so little!" I laughed, "You could even tell me and Tom apart before I dyed my hair."

"You smile, Tom smirks." She shrugged, "And there are so many different things..."

"Gordon got us mixed up, I remember once, he had to actually call you to find out which was which when we were pranking him and mom wasn't home."

She laughed, "I remember that!"

"Then we met Tess a year later." He smiled, "She was the shy girl at day care, and you ran right up to her, 'Hey, I'm Tora, this is Bill and that's Tom! Do you wanna go climb the monkey bars with us?' I'm surprised she didn't think you were crazy."

"And then we became twins the next month." She nodded, "I remember it, and she warmed up to us fast."

"Yeah," I smiled, "I wonder what I'd be like if I hadn't met you..." I shook my head, "I don't like imaging that."

"What do you mean?"

"My life would be incredibly boring if you weren't in it."

She smiled, "My life wouldn't be too glamorous either."

"But we got lucky and found each other."

She nodded, stopping and staring at me.

I smiled.

I wanted to...

I needed to...

I had to...

I placed my hands over her cheeks, my face becoming sober.

I'd done this before...I'd kissed girls before. But for some reason it felt right. So right. So right that it scared the hell out of me. I was scared to kiss her. I must have been insane, but there was no turning back and more importantly, I didn't want to turn back. I wanted this. I wanted her. I loved her...

"Bill..." She whispered as I leaned down to place my lips over hers, something I'd wanted to do for what felt like forever.

And I did it.

I kissed her.

The feeling was indescribable, I can't explain it.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing my lips to hers, and she put her small arms round my neck. I don't know how long it lasted, but it felt like forever.

I heard thunder off in the distance of the park.

We'd been riding rides all day and playing around, not once did we realize it was clouding up.

The angel's cried down, lightning flashed, we were both soaked, but that didn't matter, all I could feel was her, all I could see was her, all I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest.

Bliss...

When the kiss ended, her eyes opened slowly and she smiled, "Bill...I..."

I placed a finger over her lips, "Later, we have a party to get to." I smiled, "I don't want Tess to kill us both."

I wrapped my hand in hers, and we walked in the rain, back to the building.

~Tessa's POV~

I paced back and forth, Andreas blew on his party whistle, it made that annoying noise...he did it over and over and over...and I snatched it from him, smashing it, "Will you stop!"

"Jeez, sorry." He rolled his eyes.

I sighed, looking at Tom, he was watching the rain pounding outside, "Where are they, I'm getting worried."

He smiled down to me, wrapping an arm round my waist, "Calm down, mein Engel." He grinned, "They're fine, I promise, Bill wouldn't let something hurt Tora, and Tora will scare whatever tries to hurt Bill away."

I was staring at him, "Mein engel?"

Tom blushed, "I mean uh..."

The door opened and a soaked Bill and Tora entered.

I can't explain what was different, but I just knew something was. I raised a brow; she smiled, mouthing, "Later."

We all sat around, eating cake and talking, Tora held her sketch pad and drawing set in her lap, her tiger on the table, and her shirt folded neatly to the side.

Tom wore the hat I'd bought him, and was laughing at something Bill said.

Bill was acting like a diva with the scarf, making us all crack up.

"You do not speak to Princess Bill in such a tone!" Andreas slammed his hands on the table, "FOR SHAME TORA!"

Bill made a funny pissed off noise and placed his hand on his hip.

We all busted out laughing again.

Tora yawned, "Well...it's getting late, and the guys do have a show tomorrow." both of them groaned.

No one wanted the day to end...it was too perfect.

But sadly, it was time to.

Andreas gave me a hug, "I'll miss you Tess," He looked up to Tom, "make sure she doesn't get hurt." The look he gave Tom suggested more than physically hurt. Tom nodded, but it held a bit of something else. Tora caught it, and looked at me. I shrugged, not having a clue what that was about. Andi smiled, kissed me on the cheek, hugged Tora saying happy birthday, and then was out the door, leaving me with a huge question mark on my face.

Simone cried, but Gordon smiled to her, and they walked out with their goodbyes.

Tora and I got into my small car, after getting the left over cake and all their presents.

Bill, Tom and the G's loaded into the escalade and they drove off.

"So...?" I asked her, "What was with you two earlier."

She smiled, "He kissed me."

I slammed on the breaks in the middle of the parking lot, "HE WHAT?"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO THROW ME THOUGH THE WINDSHIELD?" She yelled, putting on her seat belt.

"HE WHAT?"

She giggled, "He kissed me..."

"You kissed him?" I smiled, "Tora, hun! I told you, he does love you!"

She smiled, "I hope so."

"Do I have to smack you?"

"Tess, we've been through this!"

"So?"

"Ahh!"

"HE KISSED YOU!"

"I KNOW!"

"DUDE, THIS IS AWESOME!"

"I KNOW!"

"WHAT NOW?"

We were both quiet.

"I don't know." She said softly, "What now?"

I smiled, reaching over and patting her leg, "Whatever it is, it will be good. Bill doesn't kiss someone he doesn't love. He saves that for who he really cares for."

"And he kissed me." She whispered.

"And he kissed you." I nodded.


	19. Chapter 19: Tora

"GIVE ME BACK MY JEANS!"

Giggling, I ran through the tour bus and jumped quickly into the bathroom, locking the door and smiling happily as I heard a big crash on the other side.

I walked out of the small bathroom, now clad in Bill's jeans and my bright orange suspenders.I shovedBill off to the side with my foot and walked to the living room.

"We'll be in Ottawa in a few minutes everyone," The driver called and my mood immediately dampened. Ottawa Canada was the last place I ever wanted to go to.

"Tor, shouldn't you call your Dad? We are staying at your place right?" Gustav turned to me and I sighed, pulling the neon orange cell out of my back pocket and pressing memory 1.

"Hello?"

"Hey Daddy," I smiled, "We're about a half an hour away."

I heard a slight nervous chuckle come from his end and my face hardened. "No Dad, I'm not bringing them over to Diane's."

"Tor, she's your mother, I know what she did was stupid, but come on hun, forgive and forget! Terry will be there . . ." He trailed off with a smile and I flipped.

"OH MIEN GOTT! I FINALLY GET TO MEET TERRY!" I jumped around the bus and leapt onto Georg's back, who cursed in German and dropped the last little piece of his sandwich on the floor.

"Yes yes dahling, now go and get ready! I know how long you and that twin of yours take in that bathroom." Dad said in his gay voice (he does different accents for a living), I giggled, said my goodbye and closed the phone.

"Alritey, good news and bad news guys!" I yelled over the noise. Everyone turned to look at me.

"The good news is we FINALLY get to meet Terry, the guy Dad's been holding off on me meeting for a few years now, so everyone be on your best behaviour. We don't want the first impression Dad's boyfriend gets of us to be bad, so Bill, no nuking towns—" Bill started to protest that it was only once he wanted to do that and it was me too, "— Tom, no whores. Georg, no going to the bathroom, ever, and Gustav . . . well, you're Gustav, and so I don't have to worry about you." Gustav smiled while everyone else shook their heads.

"What's the bad news Tora?" Bill looked down at me and laced my fingers with his. He hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet, and I was starting to worry that he didn't like me like that. I realised I hadn't answered his question and he was now rubbing my back, "Tora, mien engel? What's wrong?"

I sighed and put my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around me, "We're staying at Diane's."

Tessa jumped off the couch and pulled me into a hug, "Oh hun! Don't worry, everything will be okay, nothing terrible will happen."

I gave a depressed sigh and looked out the window as the Scotia Bank Place came into view.

_Not much longer now._

~*~*~*~ half an hour later

We had just pulled into a small court, filled with small, ugly and old attached housing units. Playing with my fingers and looking terrified, as we drew ever nearer to the house my mother had moved into when she moved away from Germany, I opened and chugged a red bull as fast as I could.

"Careful Twin, red bull and you is dangerous," Tess giggled from her spot on the couch across from me.

Giving her a small smile, I whipped my head back to the window when the bus stopped. The courtyard was barely big enough to let it get in, and the bus would be spending the night at a hotel parking lot with the driver.

The doors opened and I took a deep breath, standing up from my seat and pulling up Bill's skinny jeans. Tom grabbed my neon orange suspenders to pull me into a hug, "Don't worry, we're there for you wenig schwester."

Running up to Tess and Georg, I held their hands as I walked up to the ugly maroon door with the numbers 1786 in fake gold on the side.

I knew there was a good reason for me not to like gold, and here it is.

The door opened before I could even get to the ugly, un-kept porch and my father bounded off the cheap brick front walk and tackled me into a hug.

Laughing I hugged him back, "Hey Dad, has it really been that boring without me?"

"Oh Tor you have NO idea, I went out to china town and I had no one to read the newspaper in a funny accent to! It was terrible!"

I laughed; it was times like this I was so much happier with a gay father than I think I would be with a straight one. He was so much easier to approach than anyone.

A man with a close cut goatee, dark hair and very tall came out of the door next and stood awkwardly next to the fake-roman support pillars with the chipped paint. I smiled at him once we had stopped hugging and Dad moved on to hug Tess, laughing at how she had seemed to have shrunk.

"Hi, you must be Terry. It's so nice to finally put a face to a name, Dad _constantly _talks about you. I'm Tora, the one with the black hair and the black skull cap is Bill Kaulitz, the one with pants too big for him is Tom Kaulitz, his twin brother," I pointed them out and moved on, "Georg is my Hulk, if that doesn't point him out you must be blind, and Gustav is the one with the awesome glasses."

I held up my finger and told him to wait, then ran to grab my other half, "This is my awesometastic, unbiological Twin. She means the world to me; she and I share a brain and her name is Tessa." I laughed, the red bull finally starting to kick in, making my whole body feel as though it was lit up.

Then I heard the door slam and all the energy was taken away.

"Tora, I believe I told you what would happen if you came back. What did I say about introducing your friend like that? I have told you time and time again that it is impolite and insulting to say that she and you share a brain. Now get in the house before I change my mind and cook us supper."

The stout woman standing in the doorway had brunette hair cut into a short pixie style, wearing black track pants and a black short sleeved top that made her figure look slightly bigger. She glared right at me, her eyes taking in what I was wearing.

"Tora, what have I told you about pants? That tank top shows too much skin, what were you thinking. Young women aren't meant to wear those sorts of things. Come inside, I believe I might have something suitable for you to wear other than that trash. You might not be a lost cause after that terrible colour washes out of your hair and it grows out to a suitable length." She turned and waddled back inside, my green eyes turned hard.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as Bill's voice sounded, "Mein engel? Why is she doing this?" I looked at him and he flinched from the cold, unfeeling gaze. "Bill, I don't know, I had best get up to her though."

With that I turned into the house and walked up the stairs where a new hell would be waiting for me.

~*~*~*~ Two hours later

I walked down the stairs into the living room and watched as my brothers and my twin looked up at me. My dad having left about an hour ago with Terry and hadn't gotten to see the terrible things she had put me through.

I heard them gasp at my new look.

She had put me in a white sundress, taken the orange fingernail polish off, and taken off my eyeliner. The worst thing that had happened was she my hair was now dyed back to its original mousey brown and pulled out of my face with pink barrettes. My beat-up ultra high top converse were switched with modest white heels.

I looked up, right into Tess' eyes and she gasped.

"Oh mien gott, guys that's Tora!"

I turned into the kitchen and began to cook dinner, the only emotion I let come from my dead eyes was a single tear.

She had finally forced me to be somebody else.


	20. Chapter 20: Tessa

I watched Tora go into the kitchen with pain in my own heart. I thought about my own relationship with my mother. My mom liked many of the same things I did; she was okay with tank tops. Hell, my mom was fine with daisy duke shorts! I never wore shorts that came above me knee though. Then again though ... I'd grown up in southern Tennessee and in Mississippi so it may be different.

I imaged what it would feel like...to have my mother do that...to me in front of my friends. I would be mortified.

That's when I decided...

Even though this was Tora's mother, I didn't care for her to much.

"I'm gonna go help Tora..." I slipped away from our group and made my way to the kitchen area.

I gasped as Diane stepped in front of me, "Just where do you think you're going?"

The nervous shyness set in on me, "I was going to help Tora." I said softly, my eyes not completely on hers.

My polite request was received with a cold smirk, "You know...I was able to keep her a bit under control, she was still a handful...but she seemed to get worse when she met you."

Did I get mentally slapped, or was that just me?

Tora and I met when we were four! I mean seriously, she was and still was a good kid, and a very sweet girl.

I smiled calmly and walked away from the kitchen, that actually scared me a bit...I hadn't been expecting to have something like that said to me as soon as we got here, hell, I wasn't expecting to have any of this kind of stuff going on.

Tom's eyes caught mine and he made his way to the kitchen...He got past Diane.

I don't know how the fuck he did.

But he did.

Bill followed me outside, as soon as he shut the door he exclaimed in whisper form at me, "What was that?"

"That," I breathed, "Was a perfect mother daughter relationship." Sarcasm dripped off of my words.

Bill rolled his eyes, "Tessa..."

"Tora's mom has been like this since I met her...I don't exactly know what's up with it, but she doesn't approve of anything she likes. It drives me mad!"

Bill shook his head, "She looked so different."

"It's just her hair and makeup and clothes..." I said, wondering why Bill would even take notice to her look when this was going on.

"No!" Bill shook his head, "All the life that was in her eyes...it was just... gone. I don't like it. Tess, that wasn't Tora."

I swallowed back my tears, "I just got her back, too."

Bill put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"No, we're done with that. She's gonna need you right now, Bill...cause this isn't the last of the storm."

I bit my lip, "She hasn't talked to her since seventh grade...I can only image the bomb that's gonna blow."

Bill shivered, "Will she be okay?"

I sighed, "I hope."

"She was in a dress, heels...and pink barrettes..." Bill shook his head, "She'd kick my ass if I even suggested the hair clips."

I smiled a bit at that, "What are we gonna do?"

He grinned, "We're gonna make sure she makes it though whatever her mother's gonna try to do. She's not taking my Engel from me."

I smiled at that, "Now, you need to tell her that."

"What...?" He asked me, confused.

I smiled, "You need to ask her out, Billa."

"WHAT!" He yelled.

I clamped my hand over his mouth, not wanting pissed off Diane out here.

"Think about it, do you love her?" He nodded, "Do you want her?" He nodded, "Do you think about her all the time?" He nodded.

"Ask her..."

He nodded.

"When?"

He looked down.

"Fucking idiot..."

I walked back into the house...

We were gonna put a plan into motion.

And Georg had already started it...

"GAH!" Diane ran out of the bathroom, waving a Febreeze can around and spraying it like a wild woman, her hand over her mouth and nose.

"WHAT IS THAT SMELL!"

Georg looked at Tom, and Tom collapsed with laughter.

Tora had a hand over her mouth, trying not to get her mother's attention, and trying to make it known she was laughing at the same time.

"Georg!" I laughed, looking at him, "That is so messed up!"

"I'm sorry." He said, putting his head down, chuckling, but trying to look like he was ashamed of his self.

Diane looked like she was going to blow up, "Is he like that every day? Young man, that is impolite in EVERY way I can think of, are you on a balanced diet because-"

She didn't get much farther before Georg and Tom where both in tears.

Bill walked inside, and right back out saying he was going to get a gas mask.

Diane went on another rant.

We all sat around the dinner table.

Diane was placing all the stuff on the table, while we all sat in complete silence.

Then she sat down, "So, how has the tour been?" Acid dripped from her voice.

"It's been amazing!" Bill's eyes were glowing as he spoke of it, "Tora's been such a help, I can't tell you how much we need her and Tess there."

"Two young women traveling around the globe with men in a bus. Hmm...glamorous."

Bill's face dropped to a frown.

I could see the white of Tora's knuckles. 

Tom was looking at his shoes.

Georg wasn't paying attention.

Gustav looked pissed.

I gulped down a piece of chicken I was chewing and continued, "Well, normally, we stay in separate rooms in hotels, we only sleep on the bus if we're on the road."

Her mother looked at me; she didn't even say a word though.

Shit! Was I aloud to talk?

Tom cleared his throat and sat the fork that held some noodles down, "Well, the shows are amazing."

"Bunch of kids jumping around, getting high, getting into fights...amazing, Tom, I do believe I could go to a high school and see this."

Bill bit the inside of his cheeks and looked down; she was insulting his career, all of them. How could one woman sit there and ... knowingly do this?

Calm, cool, collected... I breathed deep.

I drummed my fingers on the table when silence started, "Tessa..." Diane said softly, "Stop it."

"Bill are you okay?" Gustav whispered.

Bill looked back up and smiled, "Yeah, just fine."

Tora looked down, clearly ashamed, and looking like she was NOT enjoying the heels she wore.

I smiled softly, "So...Tom..."

He grinned, "Yes, Tessa?"

"Where are we going after Canada?"

"To the US." Bill smiled, seeing what I was doing.

"First stop in Mississippi." Georg added, "Kind of stupid...I swear, did Dave have a monkey do the tour schedule?"

Tora laughed, "Tessa talked him into it."

"I miss my mommy." I grinned.

Gustav nodded, "I can't wait to meet all her four wheeler riding country friends."

"Don't start with me." I laughed.

"Oh come on, Tess, its funny." Tora laughed, "I've been dying to meet Alex..." She grinned, "Does he ride a four wheeler?"

I choked and then gasped, "Tora! Not you!"

We all cracked up laughing.

Diane was looking at us strangely, we should be silent at the table, she wasn't talking and was in a bad mood, and shouldn't we be too?

Hell no, we were gonna have a good time with or without her.

I can't stand to lose my best friend twice...

"This is all stupid." Diane laughed suddenly.

We all looked at her.

"I can't believe any of this." She shook her head, "You and Tessa could have made something of yourselves, but what do you do?" She asked, standing.

We were all silent.

"You ride around...with a bunch of FREAKS!" Her eyes flickered to Bill, "Some more than others."

"You could have been doctors, lawyers, anything in the world! But no ...Lighting and Sound people." She shook her head, "I can't believe this."

Bill stood up; he was literally on the verge of tears. He bit his lip and walked out of the room.

I held my breath.

What had just happened?

We'd come here, and had a blast at first.

I loved Tora's dad, I always had. He was amazing guy who knew how to make just about anyone laugh.

I laughed Canada...my favourite drama serious took place here. And I simply loved it here.

I loved Tora.

But right now, I didn't like her mother at all.

She'd actually...made Bill cry!

How can a person be like that?

Bill was a sweet, kind, caring person...and he was no walking out of the house, in a place he didn't know where the hell he'd be going to, and he was hurt.

Tora stood up, giving me a look basically saying, are you coming?

I nodded.

She looked at her mother, then turned.

Tom, Georg, and Gustav were up behind us.

"Don't walk out of this house young lady; you have no right to do that..." Her mother snarled, locking her eyes on her daughter.

Tora took a deep breath and turned, "Diane. I am not a fourteen year old girl who you can push around anymore...look at me?" She laughed, "This is not me! This is not who I am! I'm sorry I'm not who you wanted me to be, and it hurts that you can't except me, but one of the only people who really care about me is out there crying. He has never once tried to change me...but you did it by force. You tell me, who am I gonna help? Who am I going to listen to? Mom." She breathed, "I am an adult, and damn it, treat me like one."

She took the barrettes out and through them at the floor, slipped off the heels and walked out of the room.

Rock on, Twin! I laughed in my head and followed her out of the house.

Her mother looked like she was seriously gonna lose it...

Now we had two things to do...well...maybe three...

1.) Find Bill

2.) Deal with her mother...

3.) Probably find somewhere else to stay...

But you want to know something? The look of triumph and victory on Tora's face was worth every minute of it...


	21. Chapter 21: Tora

My head held high and my heart swelling with pride, I walked right out the front door and down into the parking lot. I twisted my head around to see everyone else filing from the small, dilapidated housing unit and walk with smiles over to me.

Then it hit me with a full force that Bill had never been here before, he wouldn't know where to go or how to get back.

"Tess, Tom, if you go down this road and turn left there's a huge park that has tons of hiding spots. You can check there. Georg, Gustav, you can check the back yards of the housing units, I know he isn't much for nature but you never know he could've taken a leaf from my book and hid in a tree. I'll go to the mall, it's within walking distance and I know he likes to window shop when he's upset. If you find him text me a.s.a.p. and I'll run here as fast as I can." I said to them all and immediately started to the mall hearing them chat quietly behind me.

They could say that I loved him behind my back, I don't care right now, I need to find Bill.

~*~*~*~ Tom's POV

I looked as my little sister jogged away, I didn't want to tell her that looking anywhere else for Bill would be a waste of time, because she was in that mindset where she just wants things to happen.

"You know, she really likes him." I looked down at Tess, who was smiling from ear to ear and shaking her head, "He _really_ needs to ask her out soon. I can see it eating away at her." She smiled up at me.

"Let's go to the park anyway," I said, bringing up the courage to lace my fingers with hers, "We'll get a text soon that they've gone out for star bucks or something and they won't be back until later. Might as well make the best of it." Looking down at her I caught her bright red cheeks and chuckled inwardly.

Today was the day I had decided that I loved her. Not just liked immensely, but actually loved from the deepest part of my heart. The way she blushed when I got close, her smile, her bright eyes always filled with life. Everything.

We walked down the road, Tess being herself and just enjoying the time we had together.

"You know what I've noticed?" I looked down at her with a questioning glance.

"Billa and Tor are really stupid. And Blind." She finished with a determined nod.

_Gott that was so adorable._

"And why would that be if I may ask?" _Although I already have a pretty clear idea of what you're talking about._

"They're completely in love with each other, you can just see it. But they're both too blind to do anything about it! . . . Haven't we been over this before?" She looked up at me and smiled.

I chuckled at her and removed my hand from hers to wrap it around her waist, pulling her petit body closer to mine, "Yes we have, and I can't really say anything about that because I'm guilty of it too." I played with my lip ring nervously. _Do I really want to compromise a friendship I've had for years just because I love her? . . . Oh mien gott I swear I'm friggin crazy._

I looked down at her when she didn't respond and I saw her beautiful blue eyes become depressed and sad.

"Come here for a minute, Tess." I said and smiled inwardly. This was the most romantic thing I could think of to do at the moment. My lip was starting to get sore from me pulling at my lip ring so much and I was playing with my fingers. _I have done this before! Why am I so nervous? _Another voice from deep inside of me said,_Because you care about this one, so don't screw it up._

I pulled her up the jungle gym by the hand and we sat on a little plastic rope bridge and swung our legs over the side.

"T-Tess? I have something to tell you. . ." I stuttered and mentally face-palmed myself. Now she'll think something is –

"Is there something wrong Tom? You never stutter, let me guess, it's about that girl you like, and you want advice on how to ask her out." She looked out at the rest of the park and her hands tightened on the ropes.

It was cliché but she had handed me the perfect way to do it.

"Yea, gott Tess, she's beautiful. Her eyes are so blue it takes a lot for me to not just pick her up and hold her in my arms forever. Every time I see her she makes my day so bright and happy," I got up and off the bridge, standing in front of her as I continued, "and when she's sad I just want to punch the moron that made her like that, even if it is my own brother. What do you think I should do?" I looked at her. Saying that had taken a lot of the courage I had mustered together to say the actual words and I was pulling mercilessly at my lip ring as I searched for the slightest bit of courage I had left.

She looked up at me and her eyes were glassy, it killed me to see her like this but if Tora hadn't gotten her facts mixed up, she would be smiling her gorgeous smile in a few minutes, "Well Tom, I suggest you just show her. Make it clear that you like her –"

"Love her," I corrected.

"Make it clear that you l-love her and chances are she will love you back." She stuttered, obviously upset.

It was now or never.

I needed to do this, or I could lose her forever and never get her back.

Putting one hand beside her hip on the bridge, and the other one I let caress her cheek, I finally said it, "Tessa, I love you," and with that, I slowly leaned in, my hand slipping to the back of her neck, my lips just a hairs breath away.

And I kissed her, her soft sweet lips brushed against mine and an electric shock filled me from my heart fizzing out to the very tips of my fingers and toes. The hand resting by her hip moved to her lower back and pulled her as close as I could possibly get her to me, pulling her off the bridge and into my chest.

As much as I didn't want to, I pulled away because someone sent me a text. I ignored it for now and looked her dead in the eyes, trying to see if she was going to hit me or kiss me.

"S-Say that again?" She was breathless but smiling, and that caused me to smile.

"I," I pulled her closer, savouring her embrace.

"Love," I leaned down, my lips not even a centimetre from hers.

"You," I finished with finality and captured her soft lips again, smiling into the kiss.

She pulled away first this time, but stayed in my arms, "I love you too Tom," those five words I had wanted to hear ever since I first met her in Kindergarten was like music to my ears. A smile lit up on my face like a kid on Christmas and I asked her, "Be mine, and only mine?"

She giggled, her face a cute shade of strawberry, and answered, "Only yours, Tom. Ich liebe dich."

I smiled, and pulled her into another kiss.

_Ich liebe dich auch Tessa mein engel._


	22. Chapter 22: Tessa  The End

The way he looked at me sent chills down my spine.

He loved me?

He really did.

I should be scared, like in all the other relationships; I was handing my glass heart over, and just waiting for him to smash it.

But...It didn't feel like that, not this time.

I wasn't scared. Not at all. I trusted this man before me more than any other I'd ever met. I actually felt in love, I wanted this, I'd wanted this since I'd first met him.

I still remember when he told me my eyes were pretty in second grade. How I'd felt...so strange at the comment. I'd fallen for him in Kindergarten, but hell, boys had cooties and they were gross. Yeah, I'm nineteen now, cooties don't exist, and Tom Kaulitz was anything but gross.

Tom didn't take his eyes away from me as he pulled his cell phone out and then smiled while reading it, "Found Bill looking at a pair of jeans in Wal Mart, call you later."

I felt my heart quicken, "What do we do now?"

He smiled, opening his mouth to say something, but his phone buzzed again, he checked the text and laughed.

"We go get Georg unattached from a fence, and Gustav away from a pissed off old guy."

I laughed, but felt my face redden as he put his arms around me and we walked off, a comfortable silence between us.

Bill's POV (A few minutes earlier)

I walked into the Wal Mart, rounding my way to the clothes section.

I picked up a pair of jeans, noticing the great detail of the seams...I was contemplating on rather the size came in something that wouldn't make them knee long shorts on me, when I saw someone approaching me. I didn't realize who it was without the orange fiery hair, but when I looked to those blazing green eyes, I knew it was my Tora.

Duffy's Warwick Avenue was playing over the speakers as she smiled up to me, "You scared me."

I grinned, sheepishly, "Well, I did act like a five year old..."

"I can't blame you for walking out." She grinned, "I'm kind of happy you did...but you know, you could have just waited at the door for me."

I frowned, looking down, "I messed up your life."

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked you and Tess to come with us...Tora...You really could have been something else."

I swear, the laughter that erupted from her scared the fuck out of me, "Don't you EVEN go there, Bill, that was my choice. I came because I wanted to. And I'm happy I did." She smiled, "I'm young, Billa, if I want to do something later, I will...but right now..." She blushed, "I'm happy, with you."

I grinned, lacing my hand into hers, noticing how well her tiny hand fit mine, and smiled, "I'm happy you did, Liebe."

She blushed and leaned into me, "Yeah..."

I gulped, "Tora...you know we can't go back to your mom's house...right?"

She nodded, "Yeah..."

"So...what are we gonna do?"

She thought for a moment, "Find somewhere else to stay?"

I blushed a bit, "Uh...yeah."

"Idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." I smirked at her blushing face.

She ignored me and picked up her phone, sending a message to my brother.

I walked though the large park with Tora...I'd decided we would take a small detour on the way to the hotel, where all the others had already met up at.

We walked around, finally she sat on a swing, I got behind her and pushed her gently back and forth. The silence was comforting, and yet filled with tension.

I was going to ask her tonight, I'd already made up my mind and no one was going to change it, tonight I was gonna ask her to be mine.

"It's pretty tonight..." I said, glancing at the large moon that was gazing down on his. I couldn't help but notice how the light lit up her face, and seemed to be absorbed by her eyes.

I shivered a bit, "Tora...do you remember the park?"

She sat her feet to the ground, gazing downward, "Yeah."

"I kissed you, surely you remember...?"

She turned slowly, I saw the tears in her eyes, and the way he lip seemed to quiver, "It didn't mean anything, did it? Don't worry...I'm not..."

I came round the swing, got on my knees, and covered her mouth with mine.

I rested a hand on her small, pale cheek and savoured the moment, trying to push all of my love for her into one, passionate, longing kiss.

One that meant that I'd loved her forever.

One to show her I cared.

One to show...

That it meant something.

I parted, her eyes were wide and tears were falling down her cheeks as I starred at her, panting.

"B-Bill..."

I covered her mouth with a single finger, and smiled.

She smiled in turn.

"Tora Ketsueki, I love you. More than Anyone I've ever met, please...Please Gott, tell me you'll be mine?"

She fell off the swing, wrapping her arms around my neck, and whispered, "Always..." into my ear.

~*~*~ Tessa's POV

I yawned as we walked around the...who am I kidding, I had no fucking clue where we were...

"I think I've seen that!" Tom pointed at something.

"It's a stop sign, dumbass, they're everywhere!"

He laughed, "We'll find our way out of here."

"I wonder where Bill and Tora are..."

"I do too."

"I wish she was with us..."

"She's the only one who would know where the hell we are..."

Me and Tom sat down on the curb, "We're just gonna have to wait." He breathed, "I'll call her in a minute."

And by the way...the only reason we were lost was because the old guy had chased all four of us away from his house, Georg and Gustav went in one direction (Georg with a huge rip in his pants from the fence) and me and Tom in the other.

"What a night..." Tom breathed, rubbing his temples.

And once again I was reminded that normal didn't really exist for me anymore.


End file.
